Peligrosa Obsecion
by JennMcFanSamy
Summary: Freddie es un chico popular entre las chicas, no le importa estar con la primera que se le ponga enfrente, pero alguien cambiara su opinión sobre el amor. OOC y AU. T al principio, probablemente M después.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo tan? :3 estem… siii, me siento rara subiendo una historia T, pero también se siente bien escribir sin tener limites…bueno tantito, pónganse abusados porque para mi la historia quedaría en T pero estoy segura que para mucho probablemente será M, no se si yo resisto mucho leyendo cosas pervertidas xD pero para mi solo es T solo en algunos capítulos (yo les avisare cuales) llega a M pero no son muchos ¬.¬**

_**ACLARO: Este historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación. Están avisados para que luego no vengan y me digan que soy roba historias :D**_

**Espero que les guste como a mi *****¬*, ****por cierto esta historia es dedicada a SEDDIEnto xD aquí esta la historia :D**

**AVISO: Es una historia OOC y AU, si no te gusta, sigue participando, nosotros te llamamos =)**

**iCarly no es mio, tampoco la historia… me adueñare de algo algún día :P**

**Peligrosa Obsesión.**

**Sinopsis  
><strong>  
>Mis defectos según ella:<p>

—Eres impulsivo, cínico, irrespetuoso algunas veces, mujeriego, egocéntrico, narcisista, vicioso, ninfómano —dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar. La miré realmente divertido.

Impulsivo:  
>Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente. Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.<p>

Cínico:  
>—No primita, estás equivocada —me puse de pie y caminé hasta ellas. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre el hombro de Mandy — ¿Y saben que? tienen razón en todo lo que dijeron, así que si necesitan mi ayuda para hacer que Sam salga con Reuben, no duden en avisarme que haré lo que sea.<p>

Irrespetuoso algunas veces:  
>—Usted sabe a que me refiero Benson ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.<br>Torcí el gesto y me levanté "estúpida universidad formativa".  
>—Lo siento, Srita. Hackerman—dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.<p>

Mujeriego:  
>Una linda chica pasó por nuestro lado. Le sonreí, ya que ella me estaba mirando.<br>—Adiós preciosa —le dije y le guiñé un ojo.  
>—Me parece que hoy estás idiota —dijo Sam y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de mí.<p>

Egocéntrico:  
>— ¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.<br>— ¡No! —Me chilló —No te dejaré seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.  
>—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.<br>—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.  
>—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.<p>

Narcisista:  
>—No tengo por que responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre si misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujete por la cintura. La coloque más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.<br>—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.  
>—Narcisista —me acusó y yo sonreí.<p>

Vicioso:  
>Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Gibby se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases. Eran cerca de las 11:36 p. m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más, fumar y seguir jugando al pool con Brad, pero la sensatez de Gibby estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.<p>

Ninfómano:  
>— ¿Qué importa eso? Quiero que me contestes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte y besarte hasta que amanezca?<br>— ¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar.  
>— ¿Por qué me rechazas?<br>—Por favor Freddie, préstame un poco de atención y deja de decir tonterías…  
>— ¡No son tonterías! —Le dije exasperado —Te deseo de una manera inhumana, de una manera apabullante, de una manera inusual…<br>—Déjame ir por ti… dime donde estás —pidió.  
>—No quiero que vengas por mí. Solo te quiero en mi cama, en mis brazos, debajo de mí…<p>

Yo podré ser todo eso. Pero ella es todo eso y muchas cosas más. Ella simplemente quiere volverme loco, ella simplemente llegó para acabar conmigo o tal vez para salvarme.  
>¿Quién sabe verdad? Lo único que puedo decirles es que ella es una Peligrosa Obsesión. No solo para mí, sino para todo aquel que se atreva a posar sus ojos en ella.<p>

**Ñem, ñem, ñem :D bueno eso solo fue una sinopsis para que vayan teniendo una idea de que va a tratar. Ya estoy trabajando en el primer capitulo para subirlo. ¿Les gustaría leerla? Háganmelo saber picándole al cuadrito con letras azules que dice "Review" :D ¡Los quiero! **


	2. Nos conocemos

**¡Hola! Si yo aquí de nuevo, pff… xD como vi que les intereso la historia, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo :3 empiezan capítulos cortos pero créanme después se tardaran un poco para despegarse del computador/celular. Este capitulo es mas como para conocer a Freddie como es y todo eso. Bueno ya pues, no hablo mas y…**

**iCarly ñooo, no es mio, y creo que ya no tengo tiempo para apoderarme de él, ya viene la ultima temporada TwT**

_**ACLARO: Este historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación. Están avisados para que luego no vengan y me digan que soy roba historias :D**_

**AVISO: Es una historia OOC y AU, si no te gusta, sigue participando, nosotros te llamamos =)**

**NOTA: Casi toda la historia será contada por Freddie.**

**Peligrosa Obsesión**

**Capitulo 1- Nos conocemos.**

****

Normalmente no me molesto en llegar temprano a la Universidad, pero dado el caso de que estoy a punto de repetir el semestre debido a las faltas, he decidido bendecirlos con mi presencia.  
>En otras universidades no tendría por qué preocuparme, solo haría falta que aprobara el examen, y nada más. Lo cual es más que sencillo tomando en cuenta que sencillamente tendría que coquetear un poco con alguna chica de la clase y así conseguir sus apuntes, estudiar un poco y sacar un limpio y merecido diez.<br>Cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta que mi coeficiente intelectual es más elevado que del promedio. Pero mi padre tenía que persuadirme, y hacerme entrar a esta estúpida Universidad de carácter formativo.  
>Debo llevar este estúpido uniforme y esta corbata sosa, para que me dejen siquiera entrar al campus. Este lugar tiene tres grandes características horrendas:<br>a) El cupo de alumnos es extremadamente limitado, necesitas ser heredero de una sustancial fortuna, hijo de político o ser un genio becado para pagar la matrícula [yo soy ambas] Todos en el campus se conocen por lo menos los nombres, y no importa si la carrera es distinta. Debido a los pocos alumnos eso no es problema. Y es algo normal tomando en cuenta que en una Universidad pública hay alrededor de 10000 alumnos o más y en esta apenas somos 2257.  
>b) Todas las chicas son iguales, las típicas chicas huecas e interesadas que al parecer solo van a la Universidad para ver que pueden agarrar como material de marido o las aburridas que se la pasan en la biblioteca.<br>c) Las malditas restricciones y los estúpidos talleres que te obligan a cursar, solo para complicarte un poco más la existencia.  
>Pero supongo que puedo tolerarlo un poco. Lo único que no soporto es la rutina y las chicas plásticas estúpidas de esta escuela. Los hombres también son unos idiotas en su mayoría, pero por lo menos tengo un par amigos en este infierno.<br>Podría decirse que somos buenos amigos por el simple hecho que los tres detestamos a nuestros padres y que odiamos la Universidad en la que estamos.  
>Gibby Gibson es el hijo de un importante empresario que maneja nada más y nada menos que la industria textil más grande del mercado. Y Bradley Somers es el hijo de un diplomado y rígido ingeniero. Ambos poseen una gran fortuna.<br>—Pensé que ya se habían deshecho de ti —me saludó Gibby en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Él se estaba fumando un cigarrillo y jugaba con el encendedor al lado de su auto [BMW z 4] color negro.  
>—Ya viste que no —le contesté y le quité el encendedor en una de las veces que lo lanzo hacia arriba. Entrecerró los ojos en mi motocicleta y luego me miró con la misma suspicacia.<br>— ¿Estrenando Ducati? —dijo sorprendido.  
>No es tan extraño que la gente estrene vehículo en esta Universidad, como si cambiasen de calcetines. Pero en mí si era extraño. Me encogí de hombros.<br>—Me confiscaron la Harley y la otra —le contesté en un gruñido y él soltó una carcajada —Así que fui a comprar a esta preciosura.  
>—Vaya te encantaban esas motos. Pero era de esperarse algo así, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a las áreas verdes con la Harley? Les has causado un gran dolor de cabeza a los jardineros.<br>—Se me había vuelto a hacer tarde —le contesté y saqué un cigarro de la caja que traía en la chaqueta. Lo encendí con su encendedor.  
>—Ahí viene Brad —dijo él mientras yo aspiraba de mi cigarrillo.<br>Me giré y si, ahí estaba él en su Hummer. Se bajó de ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Seguro tenia buenas historias de su fin de semana.  
>—Hey —nos saludó y se acercó a nosotros mientras iba encendiendo su propio cigarrillo — ¿Cómo están sucias?<br>—No tan sucias como tú —le respondí —Seguro tienes alguna Brad-aventura que te esté revoloteando en la cabeza para el próximo fin de semana.  
>—Y estas en lo correcto pequeño saltamontes —dijo y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño. Lo tome el brazo y se lo torcí en una posición totalmente incomoda — ¡Quieres soltarme maldito! —se quejó.<br>—No tengo la culpa de que tengas reflejos tan lentos —me burlé y lo solté.  
>Trató de darme un puñetazo pero no lo logro, yo me moví más rápido.<br>—Cuando menos lo esperes me vengare de ti, suripanta —me amenazó.  
>—Quieren dejar sus juegos para otro momento —pidió Gibby mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y la pisaba —Sabes que Freddie te ganara de todos modos, Brad.<br>—Es un pandillero horrendo, tienes razón Julie —dijo Brad bromeando mientras imitaba la voz de una típica chica de la Universidad y llamaba a Gibby por un nombre de mujer.  
>Gibby solo revoleo los ojos y lo dejó pasar.<br>—Es hora de entrar a clases —sentencio él.  
>— ¿Ya pasó la primera hora? —pregunté sin esperanzas.<br>No había de otra, tenía que entrar. Normalmente me ausentaba a las primeras 2 horas y si deseaba ni siquiera asistía en todo el día.  
>Pero después del ultimátum del rector por mis ausencias y la amenaza de mi padre de ponerme un tutor, obligarme a asistir a un curso de idiomas y hacerme trabajar con él durante las vacaciones, accedí amablemente.<br>Me aflojé la corbata y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio con los chicos a mis lados.

—No, aun no —me respondió Gibby.  
>— ¿Alguna novedad? —dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Me habían suspendido por un mes por entrar a las áreas verdes con mi moto.<br>—Hay una chica nueva en la clase —dijo Brad y yo rodé los ojos.  
>—Más de lo mismo —sentencié.<br>—En realidad esta chica es… distinta —dijo Gibby mientras girábamos en el sendero hacia el edificio.  
>— ¿Acaso tiene una verruga en la nariz? —pregunté irónico.<br>— ¿Bromeas? —Dijo Brad —Esta sin problemas —aseguró. Yo alcé una ceja.  
>—Tenemos un primer caído ante las chicas de esta escuela —le afirmé a Gibson.<br>Los tres hallábamos a las chicas de aquí poco interesantes y demasiado irritantes. Estábamos de acuerdo en que la única forma en la que las soportábamos era en posición horizontal.  
>—Puedo decirte que Bradley tiene razón… es bonita.<br>Entramos al edificio y me detuve a unos pasos antes de la puerta. Los chicos se detuvieron delante de mí.  
>— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gibby.<br>—Mi tormento personal esta detrás de esa puerta —dije angustiado.  
>— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado.<br>—Se refiere a Nora—le explicó Brad —Él la sedujo, se acostó con ella y ahora la chica esta obsesionada con regenerarlo y casarse con él.  
>— ¿Es la chica de la que nos hablaste la semana pasada? —dijo mi amigo Gibss mirándome.<br>—Si, ¿Tú como sabes quien es? —le pregunté a Brad.  
>Podíamos hablar de nuestras experiencias sexuales, pero nunca mencionábamos los nombres de las susodichas. Eso no era de caballeros.<p>

Aunque las chicas solían descubrirse solas al obsesionarse con nosotros convirtiéndolo en un juego por si solo "haber si descubres quien fue esta semana".  
>Aunque claro, el juego no duraba mucho, normalmente no pasaba del mediodía cuando ya deducíamos quien había sido la conquista de esa semana.<br>—Por que la chica desde la semana pasada no hace otra cosa que preguntarme por ti. No sé como no he terminado haciéndole una descortesía —dijo.  
>Los tres pensamos lo mismo 'tratarla como la puta que es'. Lo cual es muy peligroso estando en esta escuela, ya que nuestros padres son tan ricos que conviene tener una buena relación con todos.<br>Nunca se sabe quien es hijo de un posible socio o quien en esta escuela es un posible futuro negocio o cliente.  
>— ¿Crees que aún lo recuerde? —pregunté inocente.<br>—Tal vez si, tal vez no —dijo Brad.  
>— ¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Qué hago?<br>—No lo sé —me contestó Gibby.  
>—No me estás ayudando —le dije entrecerrando mis ojos para mirarlo mal.<br>— ¿Y como quieres que te ayude? Tú solito te lo buscaste…  
>—Amigo te decían —dije.<br>—Ya, ya —nos calmó Gibby —Solo hay una manera de poder saberlo —respondió y abrió la puerta.  
>Ya todos estaban dentro del salón, hasta la profesora estaba ahí. Una vez más habíamos llegado tarde. Entramos y sin decir nada nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, al fondo de la clase.<br>Pude sentir la mirada de Nora sobre mí y me juré a mi mismo nunca más volver a hacerlo con una chica de la misma clase...

Bueno no, en realidad nunca sigo mis propias imposiciones. Soy egoísta y solo pienso en el momento.  
>Si ellas quieren ilusionarse con que su amor me hará abandonar el cigarrillo, la bebida, las mujeres y que harán de mí un hombre responsable y de bien, yo no soy quien para desengañarlas. Especialmente cuando este pensamiento las conduce más rápidamente a mi cama.<br>—Lo siento, he llegado tarde —dijo disculpándose con la profesora una rubia.  
>Debía ser la chica nueva de la que hablaban Gibby y Brad. Es bella, bonita. Tiene cara de niña pequeña, pero lo dejé pasar.<br>Ella tarde o temprano hallaría la forma de abordarme.  
>Las chicas con sus características normalmente son las que mas sueñan con hallar a su sapo [yo] Y convertirlo en príncipe [yo en los eventos sociales de mi padre]<br>—A ver si aprenden ustedes tres de esta chica —nos reprendió la profesora de estadística descriptiva.  
>Ni en mis peores pesadillas me imaginé que derecho seria tan aburrido, pero todo sea por quedarme con el dinero de mi padre. Todo sea por hacer lo que él me pide y que no le haga daño a ella…<br>—No entiendo por qué —me hice el inocente — ¿Acaso no llegamos nosotros antes que ella?  
>Toda la clase me volteo a verme, que me encontraba en el último banco de la fila del medio.<br>—Usted sabe a que me refiero Benson ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no disculparse por su retraso? Eso es una descortesía —me dijo.  
>Torcí el gesto y me levante 'Estúpida universidad formativa'.<p>

—Lo siento, Srita. Hackerman —dije condescendiente mientras me acercaba a ella —Pero creí que no querías que mis compañeros se enteraran de lo nuestro.  
>Brad y Gibby se quedaron en sus bancos mientras revoleaban los ojos y ponían su atención en cualquier otra cosa.<br>Porqué aquí venia yo de nuevo a retar a la autoridad mientras que los demás en la clase me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
>Excepto por la chica nueva que me miraba como si estuviese fastidiada de mí, desde el momento en que le contesté a la profesora.<br>— ¡Fuera de mi clase Benson! —me gritó exasperada.  
>—Ves, no querías que lo supieran —le dije.<br>— ¡Que salgas de mi clase! —me dijo enojada.  
>—Bien, ya me voy —le dije.<br>Fui por mis libros y mis cosas. Miré a toda la clase y seguían mirándome sin poder creerlo. Volví mi vista a la nueva, ella tenía su atención en otra cosa. Al parecer mi forma de comportarme no la había sorprendió. Solo la estaba fastidiando.  
>—Apúrate Benson —me exigió la profesora.<br>—Ya, ya —dije exasperado.  
>Caminé entre los bancos y me acerqué a la nueva. Ella levantó su vista y me miró. Frunció el ceño y le sonreí levemente.<br>Me incliné un poco y la besé en los labios. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos al igual que los míos. Se quedó quieta sin hacer nada.  
>Escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros y a lo lejos la risa de Gibby. Mordí un poco su labio inferior y luego rocé un poco mi lengua cuando ella abrió los labios un poco más.<br>— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Benson? —me gritó la profesora.  
>—Bienvenida —le dije <p>

**Lo se aburrido y casi no dice nada… ¡ya hubo beso en el primer capitulo! xD pero Sam no hizo nada ni…nada xP bueno el punto es que el siguiente estará más emocionante, aquí adelantos:**

—**Por fin una chica se atreve a darte tu merecido —dijo Brad y la felicitó —Eres mi nueva mejor amiga —aseguró.**

—**Ya no tienes oportunidad…**

— **¡No la mereces! Déjamela a mí —pidió Bradley.**

—**Ella te mira con demasiado odio…**

**Estuvo bueno ese beso y no me arrepiento de habérselo dado, pero no estuvo bien besarla sin su permiso.**

— **¿Te arrepientes? —me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.  
>—No —fui sincero…<strong>

—**Dime ¿Cómo te llamas? —**

—**Samantha Puckett —**

**e.e no se dar adelantos xD bueno, espero que les guste, Gracias a:**

**Vaania: ****gracias por tu comentario :3**

**SEDDIEnto**** : ****vas a ver ¬.¬ jum xD**

**death the alex: ****O.O eso fue mucho alago X) haha con que sea Gran Samy se te pasa xD ok no ._. grax por pasar a leer :D**

**cleoazul :****si de ahí es :D no se como llegue a esa novela pero me gusto :D thanks for the review**

**Lala:**** aquí esta la actualización :3 gracias!**

**Caaro13: haha si vete preparando para el capitulo 167…O.O ok no tanto pero si, creo que casi toda la historia daña el corazoncito TwT Gracias por dejar review!**

**SeddieLove2: Gracias :3 ok me adueñare de SEDDIEnto unos días luego te lo regreso, ahorita lo ocupo para regañarlo…él sabe porque ¬.¬**

**natalia cabrera: ya esta! :D gracias por leer y comentar **

**dAniibEp: e.e ya esta aquí el capitulo :D espero te siga gustando, aunque el primer capitulo casi no dice nada xD**

**Beto33: Que bueno que te gusto =D gracias!**

**Feiberina: haha y yo que creí que lo perver no iba a gustar X)**

**Nerdy22 : El primer review! Gracias :3 si era lo mas probable, los primeros capítulos no dicen casi nada pero después se pone interesante MUY interesante xD**

**Y es todo! Les gusto? No les gusto? Dejo de adaptar? Cuando quieren el otro? :D háganmelo saber dejando reviewcito :3**

**Por cierto cuando me quieran decir algo díganme solo Samy, siento que escriben mucho xD **

**JennMcFanSamy fuera!**


	3. Presentandonos

**¡Bonjour! (seeee, es la única palabra que me se en Francés y ni siquiera se si se escribe asi) xD ¿Qué p…asa? Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, O.O estoy actualizando rápido la próxima vez seré mala y los dejare con la duda :3 pero ahora soy niña buena ahora si:**

**iCarly no es mio TwT pero hackeare la pagina de Dan Schneider y le diré que de recompensa quiero el dominio de la serie muahaha.**

_**ACLARO: Este historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación. Están avisados para que luego no vengan y me digan que soy roba historias :D**_

**AVISO: Es una historia OOC y AU, si no te gusta, sigue participando, nosotros te llamamos =)**

**NOTA: Casi toda la historia será contada por Freddie.**

**Capítulo 2- Presentándonos.**

Ambos se acercaron a donde yo estaba sentado. Los miré y les hice un gesto para que se sentaran.  
>—La hiciste buena esta vez —me acusó Brad con una sonrisa mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda y se sentaba aun lado de mí en la mesa.<br>Estábamos en la cafetería de la Universidad.  
>—Nunca me enorgullezco de mis impulsos —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.<br>—Volviste a caer en la rectoría y todavía no son las 10 de la mañana —sentenció Gibby.  
>—Así es —contesté.<br>— ¿Y como te fue? —preguntó Brad.  
>—Creo que el rector y la secretaria están tomándome afecto. Me invitaron un café, unos bocadillos y el rector se fumó un cigarrillo conmigo mientras me decía la importancia de causar una buena impresión en esta Universidad, debido a las altas personalidades que aquí se encuentran —rieron con ganas.<br>—Ya no hayan como llegarte —dijo Gibson en una carcajada.  
>— ¿Llamaron a tu padre? —preguntó Bradley. Me encogí de hombros.<br>—No —contesté secamente —El rector prefiere tratar esto directamente conmigo… creo que mi padre ya le pidió que no le hablase cada 5 minutos por mis estupideces. De todos modos él no se encuentra en el país.  
>—Viaje de negocios —dijeron mis amigos al unísono.<br>—Fiesta —sentencié con seguridad.  
>—Me agrada como trabaja tu mente —dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda Brad.<br>—Mira quien viene ahí —dijo Gibby con desenfado y un poco divertido —Parece estar enojada.  
>"Ay no Nora, no por favor" pensé.<br>No estoy de humor para ser simpático, y mucho menos con ella. Me volteé con temor y sonreí al ver que era la nueva y echaba chispas por los ojos. Me puse de pie.  
>—Lo siento —me disculpé cuando estuvo cerca y paró en seco su brusco andar.<br>Estuvo bueno ese beso y no me arrepiento de habérselo dado, pero no estuvo bien besarla sin su permiso.  
>— ¿Te arrepientes? —me preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.<br>—No —fui sincero y recibí un puñetazo en la cara de su parte. Esto era extraño, normalmente las chicas dan cachetadas. Me sobe — ¿Y eso por qué fue? —pregunté haciéndome el inocente.  
>— ¡Por besarme sin antes preguntarme! —me dijo y giró sobre si misma para volver a irse.<br>Yo la tome del brazo y la jalé hacia mí.  
>— ¿Te puedo besar? —le pregunté.<br>— ¡No! —me dijo y jaló su brazo para poder irse.  
>Entonces la tomé por la cintura y la sujeté con firmeza. La volví a besar mientras forcejeaba conmigo para soltarse. Y la besé de la misma manera que antes, pero esta vez fui más rudo. Todavía me ardía la quijada por su culpa. Hasta que se quedó quieta y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Sus ojos color chocolates miraban fijamente los míos, mientras mi boca seguía sobre la de ella. Me aleje despacio y le tapé la boca con mi mano derecha antes de que me gritara.<br>—Dijiste que te enojaste por que no te pregunté —me justifiqué con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —Nunca dijiste que no podía besarte si te negabas.  
>Los chicos rieron detrás de mí y a ella por un momento se le hicieron agua los ojos. Luego los apretó y volvió a tener esa mirada de decisión que le pude ver hace unos momentos.<br>Vi a donde se dirigían sus ojos y me imaginé lo que estaba maquinando en su mente como contra ataque. La giré para que me diera la espalda, apoyando su espalda sobre mi pecho, para mantener la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo lejos de sus rodillas, pero bastante cerca de su trasero. Sonreí pervertidamente.  
>—Ahora discúlpame por mi atrevimiento —negó con la cabeza —Me temo que debo insistir. Por favor siéntate con nosotros —volvió a negar con la cabeza —Esta bien, supongo que quieres conservar algo de tu orgullo e irte de aquí —ella asintió —Y si te dejo golpearme… ¿Te quedarías? —le pregunté casi rogando<br>Ella no respondió de inmediato seguramente lo estaba considerando. Debía estar pensando en el placer de propinarme otro puñetazo, mientras a mí me consumían las ansias por conocer su nombre y platicar con ella. Ella asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza.  
>—Está bien, te soltaré poco a poco —dije y solté el agarre que ejercía mi mano izquierda en su cintura. Mientras quitaba mi mano derecha de sus labios, giro rápidamente y me dio otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar que antes —Auch.<br>Me sobé más de lo que realmente hubiera deseado para complacerla. Seguramente ella deseaba que su golpe me hubiera roto la quijada o haberme roto la nariz. Y seguramente a ella le duele la mano como mil demonios.  
>—Por fin una chica se atreve a darte tu merecido —dijo Somers y la felicitó —Eres mi nueva mejor amiga —aseguró.<br>—Seguro —me limité a decir mientras sacaba una silla para que ella se sentara. Cuando así lo hizo me senté a su lado —Debo admitir que pegas duro —le dije y me sobé de nuevo.  
>Gibby me miró con suspicacia al igual que Brad, ellos sabían que yo estaba siendo condescendiente con ella. Habiendo sido parte del equipo de lucha en la secundaria puedo soportar mucho más que el golpe de una niña.<br>—Bueno, te lo merecías —respondió ella —Tu novia esta mirando hacia acá.  
>— ¿Qué? —dije por lo bajo.<br>—Cree que te estoy seduciendo —los chicos trataron de ahogar una carcajada ante su comentario.  
>—Ella no es mi novia —le aseguré.<br>—Se lo deberías de informar, al parecer ella no lo tiene del todo claro.  
>—Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar con ella —dije y volví a concentrarme en ella. Sin discreción miré sus piernas. Acomodó su garganta. Volví mi mirada a su rostro —Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?<br>—Sam—respondió.  
>—Completo —le dije. Revoleó los ojos.<br>—Samantha Puckett —dijo en su suspiro — ¿Y tú?  
>—Fredwuard Karl Benson.<br>—Un nombre largo —dijo ella y Brad ahogó una carcajada.  
>Seguramente estaba pensando en algún doble sentido para su comentario.<br>—Mi nombre es Gibby Gibson, es un gusto conocerte Sam —se presentó Gibby.  
>—Igualmente —respondió ella con una sonrisa.<br>—Yo me llamo Bradley Somers —se presentó Brad.  
>—Mucho gusto Bradley Somers—dijo ella.<br>—Dime Brad —le pidió él y yo revoleé los ojos.  
>—Dime Sam, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Nora? —preguntó Gibby.<br>Fue entonces que le presté más atención y volteé a ver a Nora con mayor detenimiento. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los pelos revueltos. Un rasguño, si no me equivoco, en la cara. Sam se encogió de hombros.  
>—En realidad, creo que fui yo quien le hizo algo a ella —dijo mientras se iba apagando su voz. Claramente estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo —Pero todo fue por su culpa —me apuntó a mí con resentimiento —Yo normalmente no hago uso de mis fuerzas de esa manera —dijo con orgullo de si misma. Me hizo reír por dentro.<br>— ¿Por qué dices que todo fue por mi culpa? —pregunté.  
>Se volteó a verme con la mirada fría y venenosa.<br>—Porque me besaste —dijo con odio.  
>—No veo donde esta lo malo —me hice el desentendido.<br>— ¡Se supone que tú y ella son novios! —Dijo indignada —O por lo menos eso es lo que ella a contado durante toda la semana a todas las mujeres de la escuela para que no se te acerquen más. ¡Y vienes y me besas! En verdad yo no quería problemas y vengo y me topo contigo. Sabia que me darías dolores de cabeza apenas te vi —dijo con resentimiento.  
>—Es su problema, yo en ningún momento le pedí que fuese mi novia —le contesté al instante.<br>—Yo no se, ni me interesa que clase de relación sostienes con esa loca. Pero por favor mantenla alejada de mí. No se por qué, pero solo ver su rostro me exaspera. Es una pelirroja teñida que al parecer la tintura le ha quemado las pocas neuronas que seguramente le quedaban —los tres reímos divertidos —Ya le tuve que dar una lección por amenazarme con sus idioteces, no quiero tener que…  
>— ¿Que clase de lección le diste? —preguntó Gibby demasiado interesado en la platica al igual que Brad.<br>La morena se volvió a encoger de hombros.  
>—Nada digno de contarse —dijo poniéndose nerviosa —Ni de repetirse…<br>—Ella te mira con demasiado odio —dijo mientras veía a Nora al otro lado de la cafetería con sus amigas, las cuales no quitaban la vista de nosotros ni por un minuto. Samantha se encogió más.  
>—Yo también odiaría a la chica que me hiciera lo que yo le hice a ella —su voz era apenas audible debido a la vergüenza que sentía de sus acciones.<br>— ¿Le pegaste? —pregunté sin poder creerlo y ahí supe porque Nora estaba así.  
>—Podría decirse que… si —dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.<br>—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Bradley mientras tocaba su corazón y miraba a Sam fijamente.  
>—La futura madre de mis hijos —aseguró Gibson mientras hacia un ademán de grandiosidad hacia la rubia, como si estuviese mostrando un producto en televisión.<br>Sam terminó poniéndose completamente roja ante las afirmaciones de mis amigos, yo me limité a patearlos por debajo de la mesa. Ellos apenas hicieron un gesto y recobraron la compostura rápidamente.  
>—Lastima —soltó Gibbo apenas audible.<br>Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo abrí por debajo de la mesa y leí lo que decía mientras Gibby entretenía a Sam y Somers me miraba fijamente.  
>¡No la mereces! Déjamela a mí —pidió Brad.<br>Al instante le devolví el mensaje.  
>Ya la bese, es mía. ¡Mantente alejado! —respondí.<br>Cuando lo vi leer el mensaje gruñí suavemente, pero suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara.  
>—Sam ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando terminemos la Universidad? —alcancé a oír cuando Gibby le susurraba al oído.<br>Yo la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué más a mí. Pronto me arrepentí de esto, pues ella me dio un codazo que casi me saca el aire por completo.  
>— ¡Quieren dejar de acosar a Sam por favor! —les pedí a mis amigos, respirando agitado por el golpe de ella. Me miraron con ojos venenosos, incluida ella.<br>Tal vez no fue la correcta forma de expresarlo, cuando fui yo quien la besó dos veces sin su permiso.  
>—Hipócrita —me acusó ella.<br>—No lo podría haber expresado mejor —aseguró Gibby y Brad asintió a manera de aprobación.  
>—Hora de volver —dijo Brad y se levantó.<br>Ella miró el reloj en su muñeca.  
>—Es cierto —dijo ella y se puso de pie —Fue un gusto conocerlos Gibby, Brad y… Benson—dijo mi nombre con resentimiento.<br>Yo me reí en mi fuero interno por su clara indignación para conmigo. Una chica normal estaría volviéndose loca por que la besé y se lo estaría platicando con cada detalle a sus conocidas. Pero ella estaba molesta. Eso me gustaba.  
>—Igualmente Sam —le dijo Brad.<br>—Cualquier cosa que necesites… estamos por aquí —le dijo Gibson.  
>—Muchas gracias —les dijo ella y comenzó a caminar.<br>Los tres miramos como se alejaba.  
>—Te lo dije, ella no es más de lo mismo —dijo Brad —Benson, ya tienes a Nora y a todas. Déjanos a nosotros a esta chica.<br>—Brad tiene razón… no la mereces —me dijo Gibby.  
>—Además de que simplemente te detesta…<br>—Ya no tienes oportunidad…  
>— ¿Vas a ser un buen amigo y nos la vas a dejar? —pregunto Brad.<br>Mi mirada aun estaba perdida en la dirección en la que ella se había ido. Había algo muy interesante en aquella morena.  
>Y no era solo su particular belleza. Era su carácter… una chica con ese carácter no es muy fácil de que encontrar.<br>— ¿Qué piensas? —me dijo Gibby.  
>—Que ni loco —le dije sin dejar de mirar en la dirección a donde ella se había ido —Ya se los dije, es mía.<br>_

**e.e capítulos cortos, iba a ponerles otro pero así quedaría muy largo xD lo se, que bipolar pero pff, pronto publicare el otro :D… ¿que mas iba a decir? GRACIAS por los reviews, alerta, a los que leen pero les da flojera dejar review o los que no pueden (los comprendo a mi luego me da flojera xD) **

**Princess By Poetry**

**VeroSeddie**

**Seddiemiobsesion**

**Fernose Nav.Y **

**Tocino Boliviano 94**

**Alexia93**

**dAniibEp**

**Eva **

**Sam-Lovees-Ham **

**Feiberina **

**SEDDIEnto**

**Caaro13**

**purplehAM138 **

**SeddieLove2**

**death the alex- o gran Alex xD va a salir Carly pero mas adelante.**

**Nerdy22-**

**ADELANTO:**

— **¡Vals! —dijo con emoción**

—**No te dejare seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.**

—**Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.  
>—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.<strong>

—**Vístete, ya se nos hizo tarde**

—**Me gusta tu lunar**

**Creo que a la próxima aprenderé a dar adelantos X) MAÑANA NO TENGO CLASES… eso no importa xD pero tal ves suba el otro mañana TAL VES O.O bueno, me voy, adiós**

**JennMcFanSamy FUERA!**


	4. Conociendo tus virtudes

**¡Hi! Antes que nada, lo siento, Selena se coló en la historia ¬.¬, me equivoque y no cambie las características de Sam, y deje que era morena y de ojos cafés O.o aunque lo revise dos veces ni me di cuenta, creo que yo también me emociono cuando la leo xD lo siento si se confundieron, ahora si la revisare demasiado :D MUCHAS GRACIAS por los review, alertas y a los que solo leen :3 Me duele mi cabecita así que solo me metí a publicarla xD y no se me ocurre que poner así que…**

**iCarly no es mio, si lo fuera… le habría dado en la m…. =)**

_**ACLARO: Este historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación. Están avisados para que luego no vengan y me digan que soy roba historias :D**_**  
>AVISO: Es una historia OOC y AU, si no te gusta, sigue participando, nosotros te llamamos =)<br>NOTA: Casi toda la historia será contada por Freddie.**

Capítulo 3- Conociendo tus virtudes.

— ¡Hola profesora! —la saludé de forma entusiasta.  
>Después del almuerzo me tocaba ir al taller de danza a ayudar a la profesora con mis compañeras.<br>— ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecerte por aquí, muchachito! —me reprendió.  
>—No es mi culpa que me hayan dado vacaciones en medio del semestre —le dije con una sonrisa inocente.<br>—Ya no busques más problemas, hijo —me dijo maternalmente — ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con esa maquina infernal por los jardines? —me preguntó.  
>—Solo me divertía un poco —me justifiqué y cambié de tema antes de que siguiera con un discurso acerca de sus tiempos — ¿Qué es lo que esta enseñando esta vez, Melanie?<strong> (hasta la fecha no pasan una maestra de artes ¬.¬ así que pondremos que ese es su nombre :D)<strong>  
>— ¡Vals! —dijo con emoción. Yo torcí el gesto.<br>— ¿Qué tal un poco de tango? —le pedí.  
>— ¡No! —Me chilló —No te dejare seducir a mis alumnas en medio de mi clase.<br>—Igual con el vals, se vuelven locas —le aseguré bromeando.  
>—Creo que aquí el problema eres tú, y no el baile —aseguró.<br>—Soy irresistible —dije pegado de mi mismo y bromeando con ella.  
>Interrumpieron todas las chicas y chicos en sus calzas o shorts cómodos para bailar. Cuando entraron… entonces la vi entrar al salón en un short cortito y una musculosa. Sonreí al verla al fondo de la clase siendo rezagada por sus compañeras. Seguro todas ellas estaban resentidas con ella por haberse sentado con los chicos y conmigo en el descanso. Decidí ser amable, si las huecas de esta Universidad no querían ser sus amigas por mi culpa, yo seria su amigo.<br>—La que me faltaba —dijo al verme.  
>—No seas atípica, ya me conoces. Además te mueres por mí —le dije. Río irónicamente.<br>—Claro —dijo asintiendo.  
>—Bueno, bueno —habló Melanie —Comencemos con la clase. Freddie me ayudara como siempre.<br>Mostró los pasos y yo la ayudé, ya que esto no era nada complicado para mí. Olga estaba haciéndoles unas indicaciones a una pareja y ahí aproveché.  
>— ¿Me permites? —Le pedí a Jeremy y él me dio la mano de Sam —Lo haces todo, pero todo mal —la reprendí —No estas escuchando la música.<br>—Discúlpame, si las miradas de odio me distraen —me soltó de repente.  
>—No es mi culpa que te afecten tanto, algunas chicas son resentidas —le dije mientras la hacía girar y la traía de nuevo a mí —Tendrías que acostumbrarte —le aseguré —Planeo seguir… hablándote —le dije con una sonrisa y dimos unos giros por la pista.<br>—No tengo por que responderte —me contestó y la hice girar sobre si misma. Perdió el equilibrio por un momento y la sujeté por la cintura. La coloqué más cerca de mí. Quitó mi mano, apenas recobró el balance —Haces cualquier cosa por tocarme.  
>—No es mi culpa que tú me des el pretexto —dije inocente.<br>—Narcisista —me acusó y yo sonreí.  
>¿Qué chica conocía esa palabra? Esta era una chica inteligente y vivaz.<br>—Samantha estamos bailando —dije cansado de sus acusaciones —Es obvio que tengo que tocarte —hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi mano.  
>—Bailas bien —dijo después de un rato de silencio en el que yo la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella trataba de evitar mi mirada.<br>—Y tú estas mejorando —aseguré sonriente —Soy un buen profesor —dije orgulloso de mi mismo.  
>— ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? —me preguntó.<br>Mis pasos fueron sin ritmo por unos segundos, justo el tiempo en el que el recuerdo vino a mí. Pero pronto recobré la compostura y sonreí sin ganas.  
>—Mi madre me hizo ir a clases de ballet cuando era niño —dije orgulloso de aquella etapa de mi vida.<br>—Vaya —dijo sorprendida —Habitualmente inscriben a los niños en clases de karate o en cosas de peleas y todo eso.  
>—Bueno —respondí pensándolo un poco —Ya ves que no se puede generalizar nunca, te podrías sorprender.<br>—Vaya, tu madre debe amar mucho el baile —aseguró.  
>—Si a ella le gustaba mucho la música y bailar —sonreí levemente —Ella siempre bailaba<br>— ¿Le gustaba? ¿Ya no? —preguntó.  
>La mire fijo, pensando un poco en eso. Hacía bastante que nadie me hacía recordar eso.<br>—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy nos vemos el miércoles.  
>—Tengo práctica jurídica ¿y tú? —le pregunté para evitar contestar su pregunta.<br>Al parecer ella le tomó poca importancia y lo dejó pasar.  
>—Yo también —me respondió.<br>—Perfecto, te espero afuera del vestidor de chicas —afirmé y me fui a cambiar.

Cuando llegué al vestidor ella aun no salía, así que me recargué en la pared, frente a la puerta, y me puse cómodo para esperarla. Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a jugar con el encendedor de Gibby. De pronto empecé a oír muchos gritos y tumultos dentro del vestidor. De repente la puerta se abrió y las chicas de adentro la empujaron hacia fuera, y una de esas perversas le arrancó la toalla dejándola en ropa interior en el pasillo. Cuando la chica malvada me vio abrió bien grandes los ojos. Sorprendida, cerró la puerta. Esto no había sido obra de una sola chica, ¡Habían sido todas! Ella parecía perrito mojado y abandonado a la intemperie, mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus delgados brazos. Estaba toda mojada, su piel estaba erizada y temblaba del frio. Avente el cigarro lejos. Enojado me quité la chaqueta y se la puse para que se cubriera.  
>— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —rugí con ferocidad.<br>—Se defenderme sola —repuso queriendo conservar un poco de dignidad.  
>— ¡Así lo veo! —gruñí escaneándola de arriba abajo, semidesnuda y cubriéndose con mi chaqueta.<br>Se veía condenadamente bien en aquella íntima ropa interior color negro. Su piel era dorada, y no había ninguna mancha en todo su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias me habría encantado verla así, pero en esta ocasión me sentía extrañamente furioso como para pensar en algo más —Ven aquí.  
>La tomé del brazo y la jalé. Utilicé más fuerza de la debida en tocar la puerta, las chicas intimidadas ante mi, muy obvio, enojo entreabrieron la puerta. Yo la pateé con fuerza, afortunadamente no golpeó a ninguna. Estaba enojado con esas bestias, pero jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo lastimarlas… físicamente, claro esta. Pero mis principios no me impedían intimidarlas un poco. Jalé conmigo dentro del vestidor a Sam.<br>— ¡Quiero que dejen de molestarla! —rugí furioso. La oji-azul se acomodó atrás de mi, como animal asustado —A partir de este momento si me entero de que alguna de ustedes le ha causado algún daño a Sam —la jalé hacia delante — ¡Se las vera conmigo! —amenacé.  
>— ¿Y que puedes hacernos tú? —preguntó Nora al fondo del vestidor —Que no nos hayas hecho ya —dijo retándome.<br>—Preocúpate de lo que puedo hablar, Nora—la amenacé —Si hasta ahora he sido un caballero, es por que las consideraba unas damas que merecían todo mi respeto —nótese la ironía —Ahora me doy cuenta que no son mas que bestias —les dije con una nota de burla y decepción —Que lástima —dije un poco más bajo —Tú —me dirigí a Sam.  
>—Vístete, ya se nos hizo tarde —las chicas abrieron un camino para ella. Tomó su ropa y la sujetó con contrariedad ante ellas — ¿Y ahora que pasa? —solté fastidiado.<br>— ¿Te podrías salir? —preguntó apenas audible.  
>— ¿Y dejarte sola con los jinetes del Apocalipsis? ¡No sueñes! —Aseguré —Además estas criaturas ya me dejaron verte —dije con una sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo —Eso debo de agradecérselos señoritas, me ahorraron ese paso —les dije e hice una reverencia.<br>Ellas pusieron cara de fastidio. Nora se levantó enojada y se fue azotando la puerta. Sam se quitó mi chaqueta y me la entregó. Se puso la blusita blanca del uniforme y se metió la falda tableada. Se coloco la corbatita con despreocupación y prosiguió con las medias y los zapatos negros.  
>—Lista —dijo cuando se acercó una vez más a mí.<br>—Casi —dije y acomodé su corbata correctamente. Ella me frunció el ceño, pero las demás chicas no notaron su incomodidad ante mis gestos y se molestaron más. La envidia debía estarlas carcomiendo. Decidí molestarlas un poco más y besé su mejilla tardándome un poco más de lo que realmente ameritaba la acción —Vamos.  
>Abrí la puerta para ella. Salió y yo la seguí.<br>—Yo… no tenías porque —dijo.  
>—Me gusta tu lunar —dije después de un rato de caminar en silencio<br>—Mmm…  
>—Creo que ya no tiene caso entrar a esta clase solo quedan 20 minutos para salir.<br>— ¿Qué te toca después? —preguntó.  
>—Música —afirmé y ella torció el gesto. 'Estúpidos talleres' dije en mi fuero interno.<br>— ¿No te gusta música? —pregunté.  
>—Estúpidos talleres —dijo casi inaudible.<br>Sonreí por lo bajo. Así que a ella tampoco le gustaban los talleres.  
>— ¿Qué clase te toca a ti? —le pregunté.<br>—Música —afirmó con fastidio.  
>Bueno, al parecer teníamos que cursar los mismos talleres. Yo por faltar tanto y ella seguramente como amonestación por entrar ya empezado el semestre.<br>— ¿Que instrumento tocas? —pregunté curioso. Apretó los labios y comenzó a revolver su bolso. Saco una flauta —Parece difícil —dije condescendiente, pero ella no lo creyó.  
>—No seas irónico —me pidió.<br>—No estoy siendo irónico —aseguré, pero por su expresión pude ver que no me creyó de nuevo. Entramos al salón pero aun no había nadie, teníamos 20 minutos libres en el aula…  
>Se me ocurrieron varias formas de pasar el rato, pero seguramente ella no aceptaría y dejaría de hablarme. Cosa que no quiero que suceda.<br>— ¿Y tú que instrumento tocas? —me preguntó.  
>—Adivina —dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente y ella echó una mirada alrededor de la habitación. Su mirada iba de los instrumentos a mi rostro, como considerando las opciones.<br>—La guitarra eléctrica —aseguró. Yo tome la guitarra e intenté tocar una canción pero me salieron muchas notas que nunca encajarían en ese orden en una melodía —Esta bien esa no es —dijo para que dejara de tocar — ¿La batería? —dijo con duda. Repetí la misma acción que antes, me estaba divirtiendo golpeando la batería pero ella me sacó los palillos de las manos para que dejara de hacerlo.  
>—No tocas ningún instrumento —aseguró demasiado complacida con esa aseveración.<br>—Si tú lo dices —dije y me encogí de hombros.  
>Cuando iniciara la clase se sorprendería. Sonreí al imaginar su expresión. El profesor Morgan llegó en eso, pronto llegarían los demás.<br>—Fredwuard —dijo con una sonrisa y me saludó —Que gusto que al fin te dejaron regresar.  
>—Eso lo dirá usted, yo me la estaba pasando bien sin venir —le dije.<br>—Lo se, yo también fui joven —me dijo divertido —Samantha que gusto que llegaras antes. Me imagino que has estado practicando —ella se puso nerviosa.  
>—Si, por supuesto —afirmo. 'Mentirosa' dije para mi mismo.<br>—Déjame oír lo que has avanzado —pidió amable el maestro. Ella intento tocar la sinfonía de Beethoven el 're seis' Le salía muy mal y sus dedos eran lentos —Es suficiente —dijo el maestro y acabó con esa tortura — ¿Por qué no le muestras como debe ser, Freddie? —me pidió. Ella me cedió su flauta con una sonrisa torcida, seguramente estaba esperando que me saliera peor que a ella. La melodía fluyó a un ritmo delicioso por mis dedos mientras soplaba. La miré de reojo, estaba sorprendida —Muy bien hecho, veo que no pierdes la practica —dijo el maestro orgulloso.  
>—Mentiroso —me acusó ella entre dientes.<br>—Yo nunca dije que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento. Tú sola lo dedujiste —me defendí.  
>—Pero nunca me aclaraste que sabias tocar la flauta —reprochó.<br>—Nunca lo preguntaste —dije con una sonrisa ante su enojo.  
>—Pero Samantha, Fredwuard sabe tocar muchos instrumentos aparte de la flauta —interrumpió el profesor, el cual no me estaba ayudando a pesar de que estaba presumiendo por mí de mis habilidades. Sonrió y se fue al otro lado de la habitación a afinar algunos instrumentos.<br>—Aprendí a tocar la flauta a los 4 años —dije mientras me encogía de hombros y ella se dejó caer en una silla.  
>—Soy patética —dijo casi inaudible.<br>—No es cierto —aseguré.  
>—Podrías enseñarme a tocar la flauta —me dijo. Arqueé una de mis cejas. Ella me miró bien ante mi rostro — ¡No le busques doble sentido a las palabras! ¡Eres un sucio!<br>Solté una chistosa carcajada. Levanté mi mano y pasé uno de mis dedos por su frente, alisando la leve arruga que se formó allí ante su enojo.  
>— ¿Qué otro instrumento tocas? —preguntó regodeándose en su autocompasión.<br>—El chelo, el violín y el piano —dije como si fuera nada.  
>— ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar todos esos instrumentos? —preguntó contrariada.<br>—Te lo dije —aseguré —A mi madre le gustaba la música y el baile.  
>—Tu mamá crío a lo que debería ser el prototipo de hombre perfecto —balbuceó sorprendida y me miró de arriba a bajo —No esto.<br>Sonreí divertido. Se formo un extraño silencio entre nosotros. La mire fijo, esperando a que dijera algo. No dijo nada. Miraba nerviosa hacia abajo. Comencé a mirarla más detenidamente. La verdad es que esta chica está… más que buena. Otra vez, sin discreción, miré sus piernas. Esa pollera tableada le quedaba tan bien  
>Tiene unas lindas piernas. Y por lo que vi fuera del vestidor, un lindo trasero.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó Brad mientras íbamos al estacionamiento.  
>Habíamos tenido un día largo, por lo menos yo.<br>Después del taller de música no había vuelto a tener oportunidad de hablar con la nueva, así que lo dejé pasar y me reuní con los chicos.  
>En el camino quedé con la chica de esta semana. Al parecer la nueva será la de la siguiente semana, para mi suerte todavía hay chicas que no le temen a Nora y sus amenazas.<br>—Nada —afirmé desconcertado por su pregunta — ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>—Tienes cara de estar concentrado y molesto por algo —aseguró Gibby mientras dejaba salir el humo del cigarro.<br>Solté una sonora carcajada.  
>—Es solo que Nora me revienta —mentí. El recuerdo de mi madre me había estado persiguiendo desde la clase de baile con la rubia —No se como pude ser capaz de relacionarme con ella —dije.<br>En ese momento Dershlit (Nora) pasó por el estacionamiento, se volteó y a pesar de todo me saludó agitando su mano derecha. Y en ese preciso instante una brisa sopló levantándole la falda.  
>—Esta bien, tengo una breve noción del porque —terminé aceptando al ver sus piernas.<br>—Me das asco, amigo —dijo Brad —Tú no discriminas a ninguna —me acusó y yo absorbí un poco de mi cigarro.  
>—Es la envidia la que te hace hablar —le afirmé.<br>—No —intervino Gibby —Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Brad, no conoces de límites Freddie. Uno de estos días alguien te dará una lección —dijo como abuelito.  
>Yo solo revoleé los ojos y lo dejé pasar.<br>—Pero mientras tanto, soy feliz con mis conquistas —repuse con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
>— ¿En verdad lo eres? —preguntó Brad con cara de preocupación y alzando una ceja.<br>—Por supuesto —afirmé — ¿Acaso tú no lo eres? —le devolví la pregunta.  
>Él solo se encogió de hombros.<br>—Ciertamente, me gustaría estabilizarme un poco —confesó y yo no pude más que quedarme callado.  
>—Es cierto —le siguió Gibson—Esto ya empieza a aburrirme —confesó encogiéndose de hombros. Trague saliva<br>— ¿Bromean cierto? —Dije con temor a perder a mis amigos, y ellos solamente soltaron una sonrisita maquiavélica — ¡Son unos idiotas! —les dije.  
>— ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! —exclamó Brad en medio de una sonora carcajada.<br>Pero mi mirada se distrajo al ver a mi nueva compañera cruzando el estacionamiento.  
>La miré bien, ella se subió a un auto plateado del cual no pude ver el conductor. Pero no tardé en reconocer el vehículo.<br>Tan seguro como que el cielo es azul estoy seguro que ese auto es de Pete Redmond. El tipo que cursa la carrera de arquitectura.  
>—Mejor aún, deberías ver tu cara de ahora —demandó Gibby—Te has puesto morado deberías, respirar con más naturalidad. Te recomiendo el yoga —solo gruñí.<br>— ¿No te gusta que se te adelanten, no? —dijo Brad mirando el auto que yo miraba.  
>—No —gruñí una vez mas sintiéndome descubierto por mis amigos. Luego absorbí un poco más del cigarrillo y lo arrojé. Me monté en la moto —Pero igual tengo a muchas otras esperando.<br>— ¡Así se habla! —exclamó Brad contento.  
>—Me agradas cuando eres así de optimista —declaró Gibby.<br>Ellos también subieron a sus vehículos y salimos del estacionamiento.  
>Esta noche decidimos salir al bar de siempre. Aunque Gibson se puso renuente al principio por el hecho de que mañana teníamos clases.<br>Eran cerca de las 11:36 p. m. yo aun quería tomarme unos tragos más y seguir jugando al pool con Somers, pero la sensatez de Gibby estaba por mandarnos a casa en cualquier momento.  
>El ambiente cargado del lugar, el metal fuerte sonando por alguna de las bocinas que servían de aspecto decadente, y los hombres rudos, que se habían hecho así a base de golpes y desilusiones de la vida. El lugar lleno de humo de cigarrillo y la mesera suficientemente guapa pero demasiado inteligente como para tomar en serio a alguno de los patanes que frecuentamos este bar…<br>¡Aaagh este definitivamente era mi hogar!  
>Estábamos en medio de un partido de pool los chicos y yo cuando de la nada aparece Redmond seguido por el chico… Mmm Jonah creo que se llama.<br>Universidad pequeña, infierno grande.  
>Parecía como si hubiesen sido sacados de una lavadora, demasiado acicalados como para encajar en un lugar como este y sin embargo trataban de actuar con naturalidad en un ambiente completamente ajeno a ellos… eran más falsos que una obra escolar de niños de prescolar.<br>— ¿Una competencia? —preguntó Redmond.  
>¿Cómo lo conozco? Ya lo dije, Universidad pequeña… infierno grande. Le sonreí.<br>—Por supuesto, solo di cuanto deseas perder —dije.  
>—Mil dólares —soltó rápidamente.<br>— ¿Seguro que sabes jugar al pool? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.  
>—Deja de jugar y elige un compañero —pidió.<br>—Jugaré con Brad—dije y mi amigo dio un paso al frente.  
>—Jonah—dijo él y su amigo salió de entre la gente con un trago entre las manos.<br>Al parecer estaba sorprendido de verse envuelto en esta pequeña partida pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho… emocionado por la competencia.  
>—Al parecer hace mucho que no jugabas —se burló Pete.<br>Ellos estaban jugando mejor de lo que pensé. Al final solo me quedó llegar a dos conclusiones:  
>¿O ellos son demasiado buenos o nosotros estamos distraídos esta noche?<br>Me quedó con lo segundo.  
>— ¿Quieres hacer algo de vandalismo con sus autos, esta noche? —me preguntó Gibby en un susurro sin que nadie excepto Brad se percatara. Sonreí por lo bajo.<br>—Ganaré esta partida —dije autosuficiente a Gib.  
>Me tocaba a mí, era el último tiro, el decisivo para ganar. Un ángulo difícil, necesito darle 4 veces a la mesa para que la bola blanca vaya en la dirección correcta para meter la última en el hoyo. Difícil… pero no imposible.<br>Golpeé la bola y por ese mínimo de tiempo en el que la bola recorría la mesa, resé por que la hubiese golpeado con el taco, con la suficiente fuerza como para que hiciera todo el recorrido.  
>Golpe uno… [Conté mentalmente mientras que todos observaban absortos la bola y su recorrido casi maratónico]<br>Golpe dos… [Por favor no te detengas]  
>Golpe tres….<br>Golpe cuatro, golpeó la bola y esta entró. Ganamos.  
>Si bien no me puse a brincar, si los irrité con mi actitud autosuficiente<br>— ¿Decían? —pregunté con sorna y Brad estiró la mano para recibir el dinero.  
>Jonah los coloco con ira en su mano. Brad se iba a dejar ir contra él, pero lo tranquílese poniendo mi mano en su hombro mientras Pete y yo nos mirábamos casi retándonos con la mirada.<br>— ¿Qué haces en este bar Redmond? —lo cuestioné.  
>Tenía toda la noche reteniendo esa pregunta en mi mente.<br>— ¿Acaso no puedo salir a divertirme? —dijo.  
>Sonreí levemente, en verdad era extraño.<br>— ¿A un bar? —dije mientras levantaba una ceja.  
>Un tipo, unos metros atrás, buscaba broncas con algún incauto que había hecho algo que lo molestase.<br>De seguro era Griffin, un chico un poco más mayor que nosotros.  
>Tan grande como un muro y tan duro como el asfalto, 23 años de vandalismo, más bien de destrucción masiva. Luego se escuchó como se quebró una botella…<br>Griffin se la había quebrado en la cabeza al otro muchacho. Mejor demostración de que este no era lugar para ellos no podría haber conseguido.  
>—Tú estas aquí ¿no? —dijo un poco intimidado.<br>— ¡Hey, Griffin! —le hablé y este me escuchó al otro lado del lugar.  
>Soltó al chico, el cual sangraba a chorros y alguien más lo auxilió, mientras Griffin caminaba intimidante hacia nosotros.<br>Se paró a un lado de mí y volteó a ver despectivamente a Pete. Saludó a Gibby y a Brad amigablemente como siempre era con nosotros.  
>— ¿En que te puedo ayudar, Freddo? —dijo con servicial vehemencia y mirando con toda su ira hacia Redmond y su amigo Jonah.<br>—En realidad, quería pedirte que llevaras a tu… 'amigo' fuera para arreglar sus asuntos. Ya sabes, estas poniendo a 'los nuevos' un poco nerviosos —miró con los ojos entrecerrados y casi arrojando llamas por ellos a esos dos.  
>Ellos solamente se quedaron quietos, inmóviles como estatuas.<br>Como si tuvieran enfrente a un toro salvaje y ellos solo tuvieran la manta roja y no la espada en la mano.  
>—Nosotros ya nos vamos —dijo el rubio mirándome a mí —Solo quería verte en tu… ambiente —dijo y se volteó. Caminó hacia la puerta.<br>—Griffin —solamente dije y este se paró frente a ellos impidiéndole el paso.  
>Redmond se giro a verme — ¿A que has venido exactamente? —le pregunté.<br>—Te lo dije, a verte.  
>— ¿Acaso te gusto? —dije lascivo y con sorna.<br>Todos a nuestro alrededor rieron haciendo que Pete se pusiera un poco rojo.  
>—Te vi caminando con Sam… solo quería conocerte un poco más.<br>— ¿Y tú que eres de ella? —pregunté más interesado de lo que en verdad debería estar.  
>—Un… muy cercano amigo —dijo y me sonrió. Lo mire fijo, desafiante.<br>—Bueno, un muy cercano amigo, mejor te vas antes que decida que necesitas dormir en un hospital para que aprendas a no meterte en mis asuntos —lo amenacé.  
>—No me malinterpretes —respondió —Tú no me interesas en lo mas mínimo, es Sam por quien estoy aquí.<br>— ¿Acaso ella te mandó? —le dije. Soltó una leve risa.  
>—No, ella esta muy ocupada como pensar en ti…<br>— ¿Eso crees? —le pregunté burlón.  
>Su mirada cambio notablemente.<br>— ¿A que te refieres? —me dijo.  
>—Nada, nada —dije haciéndome el interesante — ¿Y que es lo que piensas después de esta noche? —pregunté burlón.<br>—No eres su tipo —respondió secamente y se fue.  
>— ¿Lo seguimos? —preguntó Griffin.<br>—A sus motos —respondí.  
>—Un delito más y el juez revoca la sentencia Freddie —dijo Gibby como la voz de mi conciencia.<br>—Lo se… pero no haremos nada. Un susto nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie —dije inocente.  
>—Mejor te quedas, vamos te invito yo —insistió y Brad pidió las cervezas<br>—Bradley tiene razón Freddie, si deseas pelear sabes que tendrás que hacer que él de el primer golpe.  
>Gibby lo miró con los ojos envenenados.<br>—Me uno a la masacre solo si prometes que te cuidaras la espalda y no harás pendejadas surgidas solo por el impulso —acotó Gibby.  
>Rechine los dientes.<br>— ¿Qué pasa Freddo? —Preguntó Griffin — ¿Ahora le temes a la policía?  
>—No bromees Griff —le dije fastidiado y él se volvió a sus asuntos — ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué demonios haremos? —dije enfadado y aun enojado por la inoportuna visita de aquel tipo después de algunas cervezas.<br>—Relájate hermano… solo es un imbécil.  
>Brad palmeó mi hombro mientras tomaba un poco más de cerveza. Tomé mi vaso y también tomé.<br>— ¿De donde conocerá a Sam? —la pregunta salió sola de mi garganta.  
>—Quizás sean amigos de la infancia —habló Gibson.<br>—Lo que sea, ese tipo es un idiota —dije.  
>—Si, y su amiguito Jonah también —agregó Somers.<br>—Aun estamos a tiempo de ir tras ellos —me dijo Griffin, tentándome más de lo que realmente debía.  
>Tenía demasiadas ganas de ir tras ellos y enseñarles lo que es bueno.<br>—Ya Griffin, deja de tentarlo —le pidió Brad.  
>—Eres un aburrido —le respondió.<br>—Es temprano aun… solo será un poco de diversión —insistí.  
>Mi amigo Gibson negó con la cabeza.<br>—Es lunes, hay que volver. — termino por hablar y nos fuimos del lugar.

**Lo siento si otra ves se me escapo uno, lo leí 3 veces y no encontré :D me agarro mas fuerte el dolor :c así que les doy el:**

**ADELANTO**

**— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?**

—**Un día nos podríamos bañar juntos**

—**Eres un sucio.**

— **¡Suéltame Benson!**

—**Suéltala Benson, te lo advierto**

—**Si llegamos al lunes que viene y aun no te has acostado con ella. Tú nos das 200 dólares a cada uno de nosotros.**

**De nuevo, Gracias por los review :3**

**Samy Fuera!**


	5. ¿Apostamos?

**¡Aloha! ¿Cómo 'tan? e.e me tarde un poquito…bien, me tarde mucho ¬.¬' PERO tengo justificación, muy ahora a los maestros se les ocurrió "subir de nivel académico" y nos dejan mucha tarea, exámenes, clases los sábados D: ¿Qué se creen para quitarme mis sábados? Jum TwT además de que empecé con ensayos, ir a la iglesia…see los famosos 15 atormentan XD pero como sé que no les interesa y que lo que quieren es leer :D Gracias por los reviews, alertas y a los que leen pero les da flojera comentar xD Nos vemos abajo =)**

**iCarly ñeee, no es mio, tampoco el vestido morado esponjosito TwT.**

_**ACLARO: Este historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación. Están avisados para que luego no vengan y me digan que soy roba historias :D**_

**AVISO: Es una historia OOC y AU, si no te gusta, sigue participando, nosotros te llamamos =)**

**NOTA: Toda la historia será contada por Freddie.**

**Peligrosa Obsesión**

**Capitulo 4- ¿Apostamos?**

Escuche el tonto sonido de mi teléfono, haciéndome despertar después de haber dormido muy poco.

—Imagino que tienes una buena razón para despertarme tan temprano —dije adormilado y rabioso por el sueño robado por mí amigo.  
>— ¡Si que la tengo! ¡Es martes y tienes que llegar a todas las clases! —respondió Gibby recordándome mis deberes.<p>

— ¡Ya estaba despierto! —mentí.  
>—Si, lo que tú digas Freddo—dijo Gibby. Lo escuché subirse a su auto —Recuerda que tenemos clase con la Sra. Briggs, así que saca tu culo de la cama y muévete. Tienes exactamente 20 min. Pasaré por tu casa, más vale que te vea sobre tu moto con unas enormes gafas negras para que tapes la resaca que debes tener y dirigiéndote hacia la institución a la que tú, con tanto cariño, llamas el purgatorio en la tierra.<br>—Prácticamente ya estoy en la moto —respondí huraño.  
>—Por lo menos péinate y arréglate un poco —me dijo como si fuera un niño. Sonreí por lo bajo.<br>—Me urge acostumbrarme a estas horas de entrada —respondí mientras sacaba ropa del armario y entraba al baño —Por cierto Gibson…

— ¿Si? —dijo él.  
>—Gracias —dije.<br>—No es nada hermano —respondió.  
>Corte el teléfono y terminé de vestirme. Salí del baño y entré en la cocina para tomarme rápidamente un café. Reí por lo bajo al pensar que Gib ahora debía estar intentando despertar a Bradley.<p>

Terminé el café y tomé mis cosas. Salí de la casa y me acerqué a mi linda moto. La única mujer que nunca me reprochaba nada.  
>A lo lejos vi el auto de Gibby y sin seguir dando vueltas prendí mi moto y seguí su auto hacia la institución. Pronto llegamos.<p>

—Gibbo ¿Acaso nunca te cansas de ser tan responsable? —preguntó Brad recargándose en el coche de Gibby en el lugar habitual donde nos reuníamos antes de entrar a clases, con una nota de admiración hacia su amigo.

De alguna forma había logrado que se levantara de la cama para llegar temprano y además había llegado a una cafetería y había traído cafés para los tres.  
>El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.<br>—Solamente trato de asegurarme de que mis futuros socios no sean unos completos y verdaderos inútiles —dijo quitándole importancia y mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado para evitar las miradas de gratitud de nosotros.  
>—De todos modos un día de estos te lo retribuiremos —dije mientras sorbía un poco de café y miraba hacia otro lugar al igual que Gibby en un intento por que la situación no se volviese más sentimental de lo que ya estaba.<p>

— ¡Eso es un hecho! —afirmó el castaño claro mientras le daba un golpecito afectuoso a Gibby. Ciertamente Brad era el más afectuoso de los tres, Gibby el responsable… y eso me deja a mí el lugar de…. Soy el patán del grupo. Esa conclusión me hizo sonreír — ¿Ves? ¡Hasta Alfredo esta sonriendo! Somos tan afortunados al tenerte Gibbo—dijo y le dio otro golpecito esta vez uno más fuerte provocando que Gibby derramara un poco de su café.

— ¡Genial! ¡Esta hirviendo Bradley! —dijo cambiando la taza de mano y secándose la otra en la ropa de Brad.

—Lo siento —dijo resignado a que valía más dejar que se secara en él.  
>—Mira quien viene ahí —dijo Gibby mientras prendía un cigarrillo y hacia que Brad sostuviera su café — ¿No fumas hoy? —me preguntó sorprendido.<p>

—Esta mañana me es más urgente tomarme este café para despabilarme un poco —dije.  
>En ese momento el auto al que había llamado mi atención Gibby estacionó al lado de mi moto, justo enfrente de donde estábamos nosotros reunidos.<br>De ahí se bajo primero Pete, el cual fue al otro lado del auto y le abrió la puerta a… Sam.

Esta bajó con cuidado y tomando su bolso, le entregó una amable sonrisa a su compañero y se dispuso a caminar dentro de la Universidad.  
>— ¡Buenos días Sam! —le habló Brad.<br>Ella dirigió su mirada a nosotros. Sonrió levemente.

—Buenos días —saludó ella haciendo que Pete me dirigiera una mirada recelosa, para luego llamar la atención de ella con alguna conversación insulsa y vacía.

—Esta bien creo que ya me despabile, dame un cigarrillo —le pedí a Brad.  
>—Te lo terminas en el camino, ya es hora —me urgió Gibby, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos de nosotros —Vamos, arrastren sus dormidos culos hasta el aula.<p>

— ¿Qué le pasa a este que siempre esta demasiado despierto para mi gusto por las mañanas? —me dijo en un susurro Brad.  
>— ¡Escuche eso Somers! ¡Muévete!<p>

—Amigo, lo que tú necesitas es relajarte —refutó Brad.  
>Gibby solo lo ignoró, no se pondría a discutir con Somers cuando podía empujarlo hacia el salón.<p>

— ¡Otra vez tarde Benson, Gibson y Somers! —exclamó la maestra.  
>—Y si no fuera por Gibbo no habríamos llegado, y si no fuera por Brad no hubiésemos llegado tarde, si tan solo no se hubiera puesto a discutir con Gibby justo antes de entrar —me quejé en un murmullo.<p>

— ¡Benson! ¿Qué es lo que tanto dice? —Preguntó la Sra. Briggs.  
>—Esta mañana luce especialmente hermosa profe, ¿Acaso se cortó el pelo?<br>—Siéntese Benson —me ordenó con recelo.  
>Tomé asiento atrás de Puckett, al poco tiempo la clase me aburrió y tiré de su pelo levemente, pero ella me ignoró, solo lo acomodó hacia un lado. Volví a tirar de un mechón y me ignoró otra vez. Lo volví a hacer…<p>

—Vuelve a jalar de mi pelo y te enterrare la nariz en el cerebro —me amenazó en un susurro.  
>—Me gustaría que lo intentaras —le contesté.<br>— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —preguntó fastidiada.  
>—Si te digo tal vez no quieras volver a hablarme.<br>—Eres un sucio.  
>—Un día nos podríamos bañar juntos —le dije.<br>—Imbécil —respondió y volvió su atención a la profesora.  
>Aaagh ella no estaba para cooperar con la diversión. Decidí escuchar música distraídamente, mientras la maestra hablaba.<br>Hoy no estaba de humor para oírla hablar. Mi padre ya me había enseñado lo que ella estaba enseñando a la clase.  
>En el verano me obligó a trabajar para él en su firma de abogados. Aborrecí tanto el trabajar, así como ser el hijo del jefe.<br>Marilyn Manson siempre me ayudaba a pasar el día sin maltratar a nadie… o ¿era al revés?  
>—Benson… Benson… ¡Benson! —me llamó.<p>

Ya la había oído pero decidí continuar con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.  
>—Creí que necesitabas espacio, cariño —le dije sin moverme.<br>—¡No me digas cariño! —exclamó más fuerte de lo que era necesario, incluso si yo estaba usando los audífonos en ese momento.  
>Me sacó el de la oreja derecha y tuve que abrir los ojos, estaba parada aun lado de mí y ya todos habían desalojado la sala supongo que me concentré demasiado en la música.<br>—Estas muy sensible este día, dime ¿necesitas que vaya a la farmacia por ti? —la vi ponerse roja pero de coraje.  
>Me sorprendió que no le saliera humo de las orejas.<br>—Estaré bien en cuanto tenga tus ojos entre mis dedos —dijo amenazadoramente.  
>—Vaya si que eres dulce —dije fingiendo demencia —Halagas mis ojos.<br>—Hablo literalmente —dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.  
>—Oh, lo siento cariño pero este par me ha conseguido varias citas con una sola mirada. Me temo que no los puedes tener —hice una pausa dramática mientras le mostraba una amplia sonrisa y la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo —Pero se me ocurre otra cosa de mí que podrías tener entre tus dedos —me abofeteó con fuerza — ¿Supongo que ahora es cuando digo auch? —tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.<p>

—Sam—la llamé antes de que saliera —No veo por qué habría de molestarte tocarme el cabello…. —hice una pausa y puse una expresión divertida — ¿O no será que pensaste que hablaba de…?  
>— ¡Yo no pensé nada! —me interrumpió nerviosa.<br>—Si, eso creí —dije mientras la miraba acusadoramente.  
>Ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros y ponerse roja. Salió de allí dejándome solo. Me puse de pie y decidí salir también. Quedaban unos 5 minutos antes de que empezara la siguiente clase, y necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo.<br>Salí del salón y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. La chica que sería la conquista de esta semana se acercó mirando para todos lados a mí. Tal vez se estaba percatando de que Nora no la viera o algo por el estilo.

—Hola bonito —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
>Sonreí fingidamente. Como me irritaban las chicas como ella. Siempre se la pasaban hablando de lo mismo. Nunca podías tener una conversación normal y larga con ellas. Aunque en la mayoría de los casos no me interesa conversar con ellas.<br>Volvió a mirar para sus costados y cuando se percató de que nadie nos veía se acercó a mi boca y comenzó a besarme. Mis ojos estaban bien abiertos ante esto, no me esperaba que fuera tan… demostrativa.  
>No cerré los ojos, no me gustaba cerrar los ojos cuando las besaba. Revoleé los ojos, esperando a que de una buena vez terminara.<br>No era muy buena besadora, espero que eso no sea así en la cama. Al fin se alejó de mí. Sonreí sin separar los labios.  
>— ¿Y eso? —le pregunté.<br>—Un pequeño adelanto —dijo.  
>Escuché una risa muy chistosa desde lo lejos. Me incliné un poco hacia mi derecha y allí estaba ella, riendo divertida con Brad y Gibby.<p>

Brad estaba haciendo unas caras divertidas mientras Gibby envolvía a la morena por el costado de su cintura y la sostenía cerca de él. Torcí la cabeza y miré sin entender. Volví mi vista a la chica frente a mí… Aaagh, me choca cuando no recuerdo sus nombres.

—Lo siento….  
>—Valery—dijo algo sorprendida.<br>—Si, lo se —le dije como para que no se sintiera muy usada —Nos vemos luego, Val.  
>—Está bien lindo —dijo y se quiso acercar de nuevo a mi boca, pero fui más rápido que ella y bese su frente.<p>

Me alejé de ella y comencé a caminar hacia los dos payasos de circo y la dueña del mismo. Al instante en que Gibson me vio, soltó a Sam y ambos dejaron de hacer caras. La morena los miró sin entender y se giró a verme.

—Dios… —susurró fastidiada —Bueno chicos, gracias por las risas. Pero ya me voy…  
>Quiso alejarse, pero rápidamente la tomé suavemente de la cintura y la jalé hacia mí.<br>— ¿A dónde vas güerita? —le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Suéltame Benson! —dijo y comenzó a forcejear para salirse de mi agarre.  
>— ¿Cuál era el chiste? —pregunté a mis dos amigos.<p>

— ¡Suéltame! —volvió a intentar.  
>— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? —preguntó él detrás nuestro.<br>Sin soltarla me giré a verlo.  
>—Pete —dije y sonreí.<p>

—Suéltala Benson, te lo advierto.  
>—Pete, tranquilo —dijo ella y con un movimiento más se soltó de mi brazo —Es solo un niño.<p>

— ¿Vamos? —dijo él.  
>—Vamos —afirmó ella y sonriéndole a Brady a Gibby se alejó de nosotros.<p>

—La hiciste buena, Justin. Ya casi la tenia —dijo Gibby.  
>— ¿Ya casi la tenías? —Dije y me giré a verlo —Ya te lo dije, esa es mía.<br>—Hagamos una cosa —habló Brad—Gibby y yo te damos 400 dólares si logras llevártela a la cama.

—Oye —se quejó Gibson.  
>—Tiene que ser la conquista de esta semana —dijo Bradley.<p>

—Pero ya tengo una —aseguré.  
>—Vamos Benson, ¿Acaso eres un gallina? —se burló Gibson.<br>—Si llegamos al lunes que viene y aun no te has acostado con ella. Tú nos das 200 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —dijo muy seguro de que eso iba a suceder.  
>— ¿Aceptas? —preguntó Gibby.<br>—Está bien sucias —les hablé y sonreí maliciosamente —Vayan preparando ese dinero, porque esa rubia está mañana mismo entre mis sabanas.

**¡Wepa! Hasta aquí, lo se muy corto, les iba a poner mas pero tengo que volver a salir TwT mis piecitos duelen y me están molestando mucho ¬.¬ asi que el próximo estará extremadamente largo si llego temprano les dejo el otro capitulo hoy o mañana :3 ahora…**

**Gracias a:**

**Anonimo xD (no sale nombre)**

**Only-Seddie**

**clafer. Gates-Vengance **

**magy-uchiha****- **si gracias ya cambie el modo de adaptarla para que no se me pasara nada, me enoja cuando se me iba algo u.u pero gracias ;D

**Sam-Lovees-Ham**

**UnaChicaConSuerte**

**Tocino Boliviano 94**

**SeddieLove2**

**VeroSeddie**

**Alexia93**

**SEDDIEnto**

**Seddiemiobsesion**

**Caaro13**

**death the alex **

**Eva**

**tutiifrutii**

**Feiberina**

**Adelanto (o por lo menos un intento):**

—**Jamás me metería contigo.**

—**Así que dirías que somos totalmente opuestos.  
>—Exacto.<br>—Por algo dicen que los opuestos se atraen.**

— **¿Qué es Pete de ti?**

—**Es mi ex**

— **¿Aun lo amas?**

—**Si lo quise mucho, y aun lo quiero.**

—**Vete al demonio **

— **¡Voy a matarlo! **

— **¿Una cita? **

—**Ahora voy a pedirte por favor que te acomodes bien. Y que pongas tus manos ahí…**

—**Vamos, prometo que será divertido.**

**Pd: perdón si no he dejado review en sus historias pero ni siquiera me he podido conectar u.u**

**Samy Fuera!**


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Hello! ¿Cómo 'tan? e.e ya me estoy acostumbrando a saludar así, ¿alguna opción de saludo diferente? Bueno ya… ¡Hola! Perdón si tarde y mucho. Fueron casi...¿5 Meses? ¡5 meses sin actualizar! Pero tengo mis justificaciones ñ_ñ' en primera, ya cumpli mis 15 años ¡Yay! Ya estoy grande e_e' en segunda, sali de la secundaria... T_T' extraño a mis amigos ¡Buuu! Asi que ya sabran como estuve estudiando para los examenes de la prepa y afortunadamente quede (En realidad ni estudiaba xD) en tercera... tenia unas caidas de animo que nadie me sacaba de mi cuarto u_u' ademas de muchas cosas que tuve que hacer y REALMENTE lo siento por tardar tanto . pero espero y sigan leyendo :3**

**Por cierto…creo que ya es obligatorio el karma de que los Justin o las características de morena se meten de alguna manera ¬.¬' **

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y por leer :3 ¡nos vemos abajito!**

**iCarly… Ñaaa no es mio, pero ahora eso lo tienen que agradecer desde cuando lo hubieran echado de la televisión xD**

**ACLARO: Este historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación. Están avisados para que luego no vengan y me digan que soy roba historias :D**

**AVISO: Es una historia OOC y AU, si no te gusta, sigue participando, nosotros te llamamos =)**

**NOTA: Toda la historia será contada por Freddie, los que estén entre comillas ("") son recuerdos y recuerden que el apellido de Pete es Redmond…según xD.**

**Y por haber tardado tanto, les dejo que paso en el capitulo anterior:**

—Dios… —susurró fastidiada —Bueno chicos, gracias por las risas. Pero ya me voy…

Quiso alejarse, pero rápidamente la tomé suavemente de la cintura y la jalé hacia mí.

— ¿A dónde vas güerita? —le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Suéltame Benson! —dijo y comenzó a forcejear para salirse de mi agarre.

— ¿Cuál era el chiste? —pregunté a mis dos amigos.

— ¡Suéltame! —volvió a intentar.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? —preguntó él detrás nuestro.

Sin soltarla me giré a verlo.

—Pete —dije y sonreí.

—Suéltala Benson, te lo advierto.

—Pete, tranquilo —dijo ella y con un movimiento más se soltó de mi brazo —Es solo un niño.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo él.

—Vamos —afirmó ella y sonriéndole a Brad y a Gibby se alejó de nosotros.

—La hiciste buena, Freddie. Ya casi la tenia —dijo Gibby.

— ¿Ya casi la tenías? —Dije y me giré a verlo —Ya te lo dije, esa es mía.

—Hagamos una cosa —habló Brad—Gibby y yo te damos 400 dólares si logras llevártela a la cama.

—Oye —se quejó Gibson.

—Tiene que ser la conquista de esta semana —dijo Bradley.

—Pero ya tengo una —aseguré.

—Vamos Benson, ¿Acaso eres un gallina? —se burló Gibson.

—Si llegamos al lunes que viene y aun no te has acostado con ella. Tú nos das 200 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —dijo muy seguro de que eso iba a suceder.

— ¿Aceptas? —preguntó Gibby.

—Está bien sucias —les hablé y sonreí maliciosamente —Vayan preparando ese dinero, porque esa rubia está mañana mismo entre mis sabanas.

**Capitulo 5-**

Dejé escapar el humo de mi boca, estaba exasperado de todo. Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba solo, sentado bajo el viejo árbol del jardín de la Universidad. El recuerdo de mi madre aun no salía de mi cabeza, desde ayer que no se va.

—"Te juro que voy a matarla si no haces lo que te digo. A tu madre se la tengo jurada…"

Sus palabras llenaron mi cabeza. Él era un cobarde, un canalla. ¡Y maldita sea! Me tenía agarrado de las pelotas.

Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de pensar en otra cosa y volví a absorber el humo de mi cigarrillo. Esta vez me había ausentado de la clase de contaduría.

Gibby y Brad habían decidido quedarse ya que les gustaba la profesora.

Una mujer de unos 30 años que estaba como quería. Pero juro que hoy no tenía ganas de babearme como esos dos.

Miré mi reloj mientras apagaba el tabaco contra el césped. Faltaban 15 minutos para que la hora terminara y el receso del almuerzo comenzara. Tenía hambre…

— ¡Ya no sé que es lo que quieres, papá! —escuché como hablaba nerviosa. Me incliné y la vi parada a unos metros hablando por teléfono — ¡Vine a la maldita Universidad que querías! ¡Estoy haciendo las malditas cosas que quieres que haga! ¡¿Qué más quieres?! —Preguntó histérica — ¡Sabes donde puedes meterte el dinero! ¿Verdad? ¡Vete al demonio! —le gritó y colgó. Tiró el celular con fuerza hacia mi dirección.

Antes de que me viera volví a mi posición normal. Tomé el pequeño aparatito que, a pesar de la fuerza con la que fue arrojado, no sufrió ningún daño.

Me puse de pie y salí detrás del árbol. Ella me miró sorprendida. Me acerqué y estiré mi mano para entregarle su teléfono.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó y tomó su celular.

—Fumaba y me escapaba de la clase de contaduría —le dije.

Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Rápidamente levantó su mano y la secó para no mostrar debilidad delante de mí.

Tomé su mentón con mi mano e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que no estaban dispuestas a salir.

— ¿Y tú? —le pregunté.

—Lo mismo... menos fumar, no fumo —dijo rápidamente.

—Perdona si soy metido, pero ¿Con quien discutías? —pregunté.

Ya sabía que estaba discutiendo con su padre, pero quería escucharla.

—Con mi padre —dijo en un susurró —Pero no tiene importancia, ya esta.

— ¿Te estaba amenazando con que iba a desheredarte, si no haces lo que él quiere? —le pregunté.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Aun sostenía su mentón con mi mano.

—Si —musitó apenas —Siempre es lo mismo.

—Te entiendo, a mi también me pasa —le dije.

Que buena forma de llegar a ella, para así poder ir más allá de un simple beso. Una parte de mí rió por dentro al sentirse ganador de unos 400 dólares. Que mejor que comprender sus problemas, sus vivencias y luego curar sus angustias con un poco de sexo.

Sentí como se alejaba de mi agarre y me concentré en mirarla.

— ¿No tienes demasiadas faltas, como para estar aquí? —me preguntó.

—No me preocupo por ello, cuando haya un examen estudio —dije y comencé a caminar a su lado.

—Que fácil que es la vida para ti —dijo y miró la pantalla de su teléfono para cerciorarse de que no tenía ningún daño a causa de la caída.

—No diría fácil, trato de no hacerla complicada —le contesté.

—Ojala yo pudiera pensar igual que tú.

—Pensamos muy parecido, cariño.

Me miró de costado entregándome una mirada asesina ante mi forma de decirle. Sonreí de costado y enfrenté su despectiva mirada.

—No me llames cariño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me haces sentir como las chicas con las que seguramente sales.

—Podrías ser una de ellas…

—No, gracias —dijo divertidamente sarcástica —Jamás me metería contigo.

— ¿A no? Dime las razones.

— ¿Hace falta? —preguntó. Asentí con cabeza —Veamos…. A leguas se nota que eres un Don Juan, creo que no tenemos la misma visión del mundo. Tampoco creo que compartamos gustos musicales, por lo que escuche. Y tampoco algún interés social. Eres blanco, yo soy negro. Tú eres si, yo soy no. Hasta podría decirte que tú eres calor y yo soy frío.

—Mmm, me ves caliente.

—No en el sentido que estas pensando —dijo y soltó una leve risa.

—Así que dirías que somos totalmente opuestos.

—Exacto.

—Por algo dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Si pasara algo entre nosotros, sé que el mundo estallaría.

—Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas huecas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto?

¡Diablos! Va a costarme esta rubia. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perder 400 dólares.

—De algo hay que vivir —me disculpé.

—Eso es cierto —dijo embozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Ves? —le dije. Se giró a verme —No todas son diferencias entre nosotros.

—Puede ser, pero no interesa. Aunque fueras igual a mí, no me metería contigo.

— ¿Qué es Pete de ti? —la pregunta salió sin permiso de mi garganta.

— ¿Pete? —dijo mirándome. Asentí. Mi repentino interés por saber me tomó totalmente por sorpresa —Es mi ex.

—Diablos… —susurré.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó.

Llegamos a la cafetería. Aun faltaban 5 minutos para que todo el mundo saliera a almorzar. Ella se acercó a la mujer de la cafetería y con una leve sonrisa le pidió una manzana. La tomó y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

— ¿Y porque es tu ex?

—Larga historia —dijo simplemente.

— ¿Aun lo amas?

—Nunca lo ame —le dio un fresco mordisco a su manzana. Me hizo desear ser aquel fruto.

— ¿A no?

—No —dijo algo pensativa —Si lo quise mucho, y aun lo quiero. Pero lo que se dice amor, no.

— ¿Por qué terminaron?

Me miró divertida y volvió a morder su manzana. Estiró su brazo para colocar el fruto prohibido frente a mi boca.

Lo miré y luego la miré a ella. Abrí mi boca y mordí. Buena forma de jugar a 'A ver quien seduce más de los dos'

—Larga historia —volvió a decirme.

El timbre sonó y en menos de un minuto todo el mundo estaba allí.

— ¿No vas a contarme? —le pregunté.

— ¿Para que quieres saber? —dijo mientras terminaba de tragar un pedazo de manzana. Relamió sus labios para juntar el juego del mismo. Y de verdad deseé ser ese jugo.

— ¿Y porque no puedo saberlo? —contesté con otra pregunta. Ella sonrió suspicazmente.

—Porque no es de tu incumbencia.

Gibby y Brad se acercaron a nosotros, sentándose cada uno en una silla.

—Muero de hambre —habló Brad.

— ¿Quieren que vaya por algo para comer? —preguntó amable la rubia. Gibby le sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Serías tan amable? —dijo Gibson.

—Claro que si —respondió ella y fue en busca del almuerzo

Giré mi cabeza para observar a Gibby.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Le pregunté asustado —Me parece que de verdad te gusta.

—No —dijo divertido —No voy a negarte que esta muy buena, pero juro que la veo como a una hermana. Es así como muy tierna, no es mi tipo…

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —me preguntó Brad.

—Hablábamos —dije simplemente.

— ¿De que?

—De la vida —mentí.

Si ellos se enteraban de que Pete era el ex de Sam, no pararían de refregarme que él, seguramente, ya se la ha llevado a la cama.

Ella llegó con la bandeja, con tres hamburguesas. La colocó en el medio.

—Gracias Samantha —dijo Brad y tomó una con la mano.

—Pueden decirme Sam.

— ¿Y para ti? —le pregunté al ver que no había más comida en el pato.

—No como carne —sentenció. Sonreí divertido.

— ¡Sam! —escuchamos como la llamaban.

Los cuatro nos giramos a ver y era Pete quien lo hacia.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo y se dirigió hacia él.

— ¿Sabes de donde se conocen? —preguntó el mas robusto de los tres, Gibby.

—No tengo ni la más pálida idea —volví a mentir. Gibby miró con preocupación en la dirección en la que se había dirigido la rubia — ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.

—Mira —me dijo.

Giré mi cabeza y él la estaba sujetando con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, parecía que estaban discutiendo pues ella intentaba soltarse mientras le decía cosas nerviosamente. Vimos como Pete recibía una cachetada de su parte, giró para verla luego del golpe y la tomó de ambos brazos… Infeliz.

Me puse de pie y rápidamente me acerque a ellos.

—Será mejor que la sueltes Redmond—le hablé. Se giró a verme. Ella me miró algo sorprendida.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo Benson. Esto es entre ella y yo —me dijo, conteniendo lo más que podía su enojo.

—Pues me parece que necesitas aprender a tratar a una dama —dije y miré el agarre que él estaba ejerciendo en sus brazos. Iba a quedarle la marca si no la soltaba.

—Yo la trato como se me da la gana.

Varios recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza.

"— ¡Suéltame Jeremy!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Eres una ramera!

—Me estas lastimando, ¡Suéltame! Freddie puede escuchar…

— ¡Que escuche! Así de una buena vez se hace hombre.

— ¡Apenas tiene 9 años Jeremy! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Esto va a enseñarte que aquí mando yo!

— ¡Suéltala! —dije elevando la voz. Aquella escena atormentaba mis pensamientos."

Bruscamente la soltó.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si no la suelto? ¿Eh?

Apreté mis labios y uno de mis puños se cerró. Miré su rostro y la viva imagen de mi padre apareció ante mí. Hice lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde ayer en la noche.

Dejé que todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayera sobre él en forma de golpe sobre su cara. Pete cayó al suelo.

—No, no —dijo nerviosa ella parándose frente a mí, mientras él se ponía de pie.

El muy animal iba a ser capaz de tirarse sobre mí con ella en el medio, así que con cuidado la corrí hacia un costado.

Redmond se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzamos a pelear. Todo el mundo se concentró alrededor nuestro. Podía sentir el odio corriendo por mis venas, no soportaba esa situación. Nunca pude soportarla…

— ¡Sepárenlos! —escuché la voz afligida de Sam.

Sentí el agarre de alguien que me alejaba de aquel animal.

— ¡Suéltame Bradley! —Grité e intenté soltarme — ¡Voy a acabar con él!

— ¡Eso esta por verse! —siguió desafiándome él mientras uno de sus amigos lo atajaba.

Otra vez intenté soltarme, pero… sentí unas pequeñas manos apoyarse en mi pecho. Bajé la mirada y ella estaba frente a mí. Su mirada azul logró calmarme un poco. Mi pecho se elevaba agitado, mi rabia era incontenible.

—Tranquilo… —susurró.

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —preguntó el Rector abriendo paso entre la gente para llegar a nosotros. Nos miró consecutivamente a Pete y a mí —Otra vez tú Benson.

Guardé silencio mientras los tres caminábamos detrás del rector. Ella caminaba en el medio de ambos, pero se encontraba más cerca de mí, como sabiendo que estaba protegida. Levanté mi mano y toqué mi labio, había un pequeño corte justo en la comisura derecha. Pero él no estaba para nada limpio. Su nariz sangraba, y cuando mañana despierte tendrá un lindo moretón en el ojo. Mal nacido, se merece mucho más que eso.

Llegamos a la oficina, nos hizo sentarnos y se sentó frente a nosotros.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién va comenzar? —habló el rector.

Pete estaba por hablar.

—Yo —dijo la rubia. Solo me limité a mirarla de costado.

—La escucho.

—Resulta que el señor Redmond se puso un poco violento. Y Freddie solo… quiso defenderme.

— ¿Violento? —preguntó el rector.

— ¡No seas cínica! —la atacó Pete.

— ¡Cállate! —le advertí.

— ¡Señores, señores! ¡Tranquilos! —Dijo elevando un poco su grave voz —A pesar de como hayan sido las cosas, saben bien que no hay que utilizar la violencia.

—Eso dígaselo a él —le dije.

—No voy a suspenderlos, no creo que esto sea tan… necesario. Pero otro problema Benson, y será el último.

—Pierda el cuidado —dije despreocupado.

Se puso de pie y nos despachó de la oficina. Miré con furia a Pete, y este también lo hizo.

—Samantha, necesito que hablemos —le dijo él.

Ella rio sarcásticamente.

—Vete al demonio —le dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Sonreí y le hice un gesto con los hombros al pelele y fui tras ella. La alcancé y se giró a verme.

—Vamos a la enfermería —sentenció.

—No, ¿para qué? No hace falta, esto se cura solo.

—No seas terco y vamos.

Revoleé los ojos e hice lo que ella quería. Se sentó frente a mí, cuando llegamos al lugar, y tomó el botiquín que se encontraba a un lado. Sacó un poco de algodón y lo mojó con alcohol. Con cuidado se acercó más a mí y apoyó el mismo cerca de la comisura derecha de mi labio. Busqué su mirada con los ojos, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en la pequeña herida. Tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara.

—No tenías que hacer eso —me habló apenas coloqué mi mirada sobre la suya.

—No tolero a los 'gallinas' que utilizan su fuerza sobre las mujeres —le contesté.

—Igual, no debiste. ¿Qué pasaba si te suspendían?

—No te preocupes, cariño —dije y sonreí —Se que quieres verme todos los días, pero… ¡Auch!

Apoyó con un poco más de fuerza el algodón en mi herida.

—Mejor cierra la boca —afirmó y siguió curándome.

Dirigí mi mirada a uno de sus brazos, y la marca del agarre de esa bestia estaba sobre su sensible piel.

— ¡Es un animal! —rugí y tomé su brazo con cuidado.

—Auch, auch —susurró.

— ¡Voy a matarlo! —dije apretando los dientes, mientras el deseo de furia me invadía.

—Tranquilo —me calmó —Yo también le di lo suyo, ¿no crees?

Reí por lo bajo. Con mis dedos acaricie el color rojizo de las marcas en su piel. Una idea cruzó mi cabeza para poder besarla. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarla. Aplastar su boca con la mía, hasta sentir el delicado roce de su lengua.

—Me arde —musité.

Frunció el ceño y alejó el algodón para soplar levemente. Su fresco aliento calmaba el insignificante ardor del corte, pero avivaba el deseo que yo tenía hacia ella. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi boca y seguía soplando levemente. Miré bien su rostro… y con cuidado me acerqué un poco más. Un molesto sonido hizo que se alejara de mí. Era un celular. Lo tomó y miró frustrada la pantalla.

—Pamela—dijo al atender. Revoleó los ojos —Mamá —dijo y reí por lo bajo — ¿Ya te fue con el chisme? Es un pelele, él se lo busco. Estoy cansada de sus amenazas, y de tus presiones también—le afirmó. Al parecer la oji-azul tiene más problemas de los que aparenta — ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué me odias? —Preguntó y soltó un agobiado suspiro —Esta bien, veré como hago para llegar, ya no tengo chofer. Luego te cuento, adiós.

Colgó y me miró.

— ¿Tu madre?

—Aja —dijo y se puso de pie —Mi padre la llamó para decirle todo lo que le dije. Pero en parte mi madre disfruta de ello.

Me puse de pie y salimos de la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 9 años. Desde entonces soy un motín de guerra, y se disputan mi amor, mi odio y todo lo que pueda sentir hacia ellos. Es muy frustrante —aseguró.

—Lo imagino —dije.

—Y ahora quiere que cuando salga, vaya a casa en busca de unas cosas y que se las lleve a la oficina —dijo y suspiró levemente —Y ya no tengo chofer.

— ¿Pete es ese chofer?

—Exacto.

—Yo puedo llevarte —le dije luego de unos segundos de silencio. Se giró a verme sorprendida.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Si, pero si después aceptas…

—Más te vale no decir nada desubicado.

Reí por lo bajo.

—Parece que tu mente es bastante maquinadora —dije divertido —Iba a decir que si aceptas una invitación para el viernes en la noche.

— ¿Una cita? —dijo con duda.

—Algo así —dije y la miré — ¿Aceptas?

—Depende, tengo que ver mi agenda. Además de que no imagino cual es el concepto que tienes de cita.

—Ya lo veraz cariño, ya lo veraz.

Luego del almuerzo, las horas en la Universidad se me hicieron eternas. No quería estar más en este maldito infierno. Pero todo sea por su bien… El timbre sonó y al fin terminó mi calvario. Me puse de pie y tomé mi mochila para ser casi el primero en salir. Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro. Giré y Gibson me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Giré para el otro lado y Brad también lo hacía.

— ¿Qué les sucede? —pregunté sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas tan energético? —me preguntó Gibson.

—A salir de este agujero —contesté.

Divisé a Sam saliendo de uno de los salones. Le pegué un chiflido y giró la cabeza para mirarme. Rápidamente se acercó a nosotros.

—Apúrate, necesito llegar ya —dijo ella. Sonreí por lo bajo.

—Está bien, ve yendo afuera —dije.

—Adiós muchachos, los veo mañana —los saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos vieron como ella se alejaba hacia la salida. Se giraron a verme.

— ¿A dónde quiere ir? —preguntó Brad.

— ¿A dónde crees? —le pregunté sonriendo.

— ¿Vas a decirme que ya…?

— ¿Qué ya que? —dije.

— ¿Qué ya te las estas llevando a la cama? —dijo Gibby.

. —Eso ya lo verán sucias —les dije y me alejé de ellos para salir hacia fuera.

La encontré hablando por teléfono, me miró e hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. Así lo hice.

—Bueno papá, ya esta. Luego hablamos. Adiós —le dijo y colgó.

— ¿Papi? —pregunte.

—No estoy para bromas —sentenció — ¿Dónde esta tu auto?

— ¿Mi auto? —dije.

—Si, tu auto ¿Dónde viajaremos? —preguntó.

—Cariño, delante de tus ojos está la cosa más hermosa en la que podrías viajar —le dije.

Giró la cabeza y sus azules ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Una moto? —dijo sin poder creerlo.

—Si cariño, ella es mi bella Betty Boop —dije orgulloso de aquella bella moto.

Se giró a verme y enfrenté su mirada.

—No voy a subirme a una moto —dijo.

Reí por lo bajo y nos acercamos a la moto. Busqué las llaves y me subí en ella para prenderla. Miré de costado a Sam.

—Vamos —le dije.

— ¡No, no voy a subirme a una moto! No me gustan las motos, les tengo terror. Además que ni siquiera tienes un casco —me dijo algo nerviosa —Voy a tomarme un taxi.

—Prometo que voy a ir despacio —dije.

Detuvo su paso y me miró dudosa. Seguramente su cabeza estaba debatiendo en aceptar o salir corriendo para ir en busca de un taxi.

—No, no, no. Muchas gracias igual. Pero me da miedo ir ahí atrás. Imagina si me caigo —dijo sin dejar de mirar la moto. Revoleé los ojos y me estiré un poco para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a la moto —Oye, ¿Qué haces?

—Te subo —le dije.

La senté delante de mí.

—No… no me parece correcto esto y…

—Átate el cabello, por favor —le dije.

Soltó un pequeño suspiró y buscó dentro de su bolso una gomita. Se ató el cabello hacia un costado. Su oreja derecha quedó al descubierto para mí.

—Listo —dijo.

—Ahora voy a pedirte por favor que te acomodes bien. Y que pongas tus manos ahí —le dije y le señalé el pequeño agarra manos que estaba delante de ella.

Se sentó rígidamente derecha. Sonreí y me acerqué más a ella para pegar su espalda a mi pecho. La sentí saltar levemente.

— ¿Hace falta hacer tanto contacto?

— ¿Quieres caerte? —pregunté.

—No —dijo.

—Entonces, si —contesté. Mi boca quedó perfectamente al lado de su oído. Su exquisito perfume entró por mis fosas nasales y rápidamente llenó mis pulmones —Ahora dime, a donde tenemos que ir —susurré mis palabras, ya que la tenía cerca.

Vi como la piel de su nuca se erizaba. Y sonreí al saber que podía provocar eso ella con solo hablarle bajito y profundo. Bajé mi mirada a la posición de sus piernas alrededor de la moto. Ojala yo fuera esa moto, y ella estuviera así encima de mí. Sus manos sobre mi pecho, mientras se movía sensualmente sobre mí. Tragué saliva ante el pensamiento, era algo que no podía evitar y me estaba torturando.

—Primero a mi casa, tengo buscar las cosas allí. Pero después no hace falta que me lleves a lo de mi madre, puedo tomarme un taxi —dijo.

—Tranquila, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije, me puse los anteojos y arranqué.

Ella se tenso, agarrándose más fuerte del agarra manos. Me dijo la dirección y asentí al conocer las calles. Quedaba bastante cerca de la oficina de papá. Trate de no ir tan rápido, ella iba a volverse loca si lo hacia.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. Ella giró su cabeza y me miró de costado. Sonrió levemente.

—En el mejor momento de mi vida —dijo irónica. Sonreí por lo bajo.

— ¿Quieres manejar?

—No —contestó rápidamente. Reí divertido y tomé sus manos, cuando estábamos parados en el semáforo — ¡No Fredward, no quiero!

—Shhh, tranquila cariño. No voy a soltarte. Solo quiero que sientas la adrenalina.

—Suficiente adrenalina tengo aquí adelante.

—Vamos, prometo que será divertido —le dije. Me miró de nuevo.

—Si me viera la abuela creo que le daría un infarto —dijo con algo de preocupación.

Reí por lo bajo. Puso sus manos en las manijas. Las miré bien, sus manos eran pequeñas y sus dedos delgados.

Sus uñas bien formadas y pintadas de negro, algunos de sus dedos tenían anillos. Puse mis manos sobre las de ella cubriéndolas completamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—Y ahora, déjame a mí cariño.

**¡Yeehao! Creo que aunque puse dos capítulos quedo corto ¬.¬' pero bueeeno, espero que les haya gustado gracias a todos los que leyeron :D**

**And now… ¡Adelanto! Shaa**

— **¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Vas a llenar el edificio de baba. **

—**Déjame en paz.**

—**Eres cruel.**

—**Eres caprichosa.**

—**Si, esta noche tengo acción.**

—**Si – dije por lo bajo y me acerque un poco más a ella —Es linda la habitación.**

**Ella mordió su labio y me miró picara.**

—**Ve yendo linda, enseguida te alcanzo —le dije al oído y palmeé su trasero para que caminara.**

—**No, no pasa nada. Continuemos, solo fue un… desliz —dijo agitada y se acercó de nuevo a mi boca y me volvió a besar —Solo quiero darte placer, Freddie. Y estoy completamente segura de que tú puedes dármelo.**

**O.O ¿Qué creen que pasara? Bien, eso lo se yo…y las personas que ya lo han leído pero ustedes shhh xD, bueno, tal vez suba otro ¿Mañana? ¿Hoy en la noche? ¿En unos minutos? No se e_e' pero lo hare pronto ¡chaoooo!**

**Samy Fuera!**


	7. Tu no eres Sam

**¡Hi! Ya estoy aquí (algo obvio ¿no?...u.u) Bueno, lo sé, me he tardado milenios en actualizar pero digamos que no he estado muy animada. Todo lo explicare abajo :D que bueno que les esté gustando la historia ^_^ AHORA:  
>iCarly no es…ni fue….ni será mío TwT y además ya se me acaban las excusas del por qué no lo es…ah esperen, no soy ingeniosa para tener un programa así, es por eso :D<strong>

**Por cierto "Guest" no se si no lees las notas de autor o de plano estas cieguita o cieguito, no sé qué seas. SIEMPRE he puesto que esto es una adaptación, lástima que tus ojos no ayuden mucho.  
>ACLARO: Este historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación. Están avisados para que luego no vengan y me digan que soy roba historias :D<br>AVISO: Es una historia OOC y AU, si no te gusta, sigue participando, nosotros te llamamos =)  
>NOTA: Toda la historia será contada por Freddie, los que estén entre comillas ("") son recuerdos y recuerden que el apellido de Pete es Redmond…según xD.<strong>

**GRACIAS a ****seddielovenathan por recordarme que tenía que actualizar xD**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Vi como la piel de su nuca se erizaba. Y sonreí al saber que podía provocar eso ella con solo hablarle bajito y profundo. Bajé mi mirada a la posición de sus piernas alrededor de la moto. Ojala yo fuera esa moto, y ella estuviera así encima de mí. Sus manos sobre mi pecho, mientras se movía sensualmente sobre mí. Tragué saliva ante el pensamiento, era algo que no podía evitar y me estaba torturando.

—Primero a mi casa, tengo buscar las cosas allí. Pero después no hace falta que me lleves a lo de mi madre, puedo tomarme un taxi —dijo.

—Tranquila, no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije, me puse los anteojos y arranqué.

Ella se tensó, agarrándose más fuerte del agarra manos. Me dijo la dirección y asentí al conocer las calles. Quedaba bastante cerca de la oficina de papá. Trate de no ir tan rápido, ella iba a volverse loca si lo hacía.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté. Ella giró su cabeza y me miró de costado. Sonrió levemente.

—En el mejor momento de mi vida —dijo irónica. Sonreí por lo bajo.

— ¿Quieres manejar?

—No —contestó rápidamente. Reí divertido y tomé sus manos, cuando estábamos parados en el semáforo — ¡No Fredward, no quiero!

—Shhh, tranquila cariño. No voy a soltarte. Solo quiero que sientas la adrenalina.

—Suficiente adrenalina tengo aquí adelante.

—Vamos, prometo que será divertido —le dije. Me miró de nuevo.

—Si me viera la abuela creo que le daría un infarto —dijo con algo de preocupación.

Reí por lo bajo. Puso sus manos en las manijas. Las miré bien, sus manos eran pequeñas y sus dedos delgados.

Sus uñas bien formadas y pintadas de negro, algunos de sus dedos tenían anillos. Puse mis manos sobre las de ella cubriéndolas completamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—Y ahora, déjame a mí cariño.

**Capítulo 6- Tú no eres Sam.**

Reí divertido cuando frenamos frente a su casa. Ella soltó rápidamente las manijas y haciendo que yo me alejara de ella, se bajó.  
>— ¿Cómo lo sentiste? —le pregunté.<br>—Tuve miedo —aseguró. Le mostré una leve sonrisa —Pero… fue divertido.  
>—Lo dije, pronto serás una motoquera profesional.<br>—Olvídalo —dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
>Me bajé de la moto y esperé a que ella me invitara a pasar. Vi como detenía su paso y giraba lentamente a verme.<br>— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.  
>—Si quieres puedes pasar —me dijo no muy convencida del todo.<br>—Ya que insistes —dije y me acerqué hasta ella.  
>Revoleó los ojos y buscó las llaves dentro de su cartera. Nos acercamos a la puerta y abrió. Era un lindo edificio. Siguió caminando hasta uno de los ascensores. Apretó un botón y me miró.<br>—Por favor, cuando entremos evita tocar cualquier cosa que llegue a llamar tu atención —me advirtió.  
>— ¿Hay cosas que puedan llamar mi atención? —le pregunté.<br>—No lo sé, no conozco lo que hay dentro de tu mente. Pero creo que… sí.  
>El ascensor llegó y abrió la puerta para que entráramos. Marcó el piso 6. La caja de metal comenzó a subir. Me dediqué a mirarla fijamente, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa. El ascensor se detuvo y bajamos. Había una sola puerta en ese piso.<br>— ¿Un solo departamento por piso? —pregunté.  
>—Exacto —dijo y se acercó a la puerta.<br>Abrió y entró, sonriendo levemente entré detrás de ella. Un particular olor a limón y flores fue lo primero que percibí. Hice un recorrido con la mirada del lugar. Más que un departamento era como un loft, todo estaba a la vista. Ella tiró su bolso en uno de los sillones y se acercó a la mesa que estaba allí para comenzar a hurgar entre los papeles.  
>—Puedes sentarte si quieres —me dijo sin dejar de buscar.<br>Seguí mirando, todo estaba estrictamente ordenado, excepto por los papeles que ella buscaba. Me acerqué a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Frutas y más frutas. Me agaché para abrir uno de los cajones y seguía habiendo frutas.  
>—Oye ¿no tienes algo… que no sea fruta para comer? —le dije.<br>Levantó la cabeza y me miró.  
>—Fruta o pan de salvado.<br>—Carne —sentencié. Negó con la cabeza.  
>—No como carne.<br>— ¿Cómo no comes carne? —pregunté y tomé una manzana para luego cerrar el refrigerador.  
>—Hace dos años comencé con esto, estoy tratando de eliminar de mi vida todas las comidas provenientes de algún animal. Aun no lo consigo del todo. Pero es bueno saber qué hace dos años que no como un trozo de carne o cerdo.<br>— ¿Ni leche?  
>—Ni leche —dijo orgullosa de ella misma.<br>— ¿Y qué demonios comes?  
>—Por ahora, me mantengo muy bien comiendo todo tipo de frutas y verduras. Mi madre me obliga a comer una vez por semana pollo, pero pronto lo eliminaré de mi vida también.<br>Siguió buscando los papeles. Mordí la manzana y me acerqué a ella.  
>— ¿Qué buscas?<br>—Unas fotos —dijo en un suspiro.  
>— ¿Unas fotos?<br>—Mi madre es dueña de una agencia de modelos, yo sacó algunas de las fotos que salen semanalmente en las revistas de moda que salen a la venta.  
>— ¿Eres fotógrafa? —pregunté realmente asombrado.<br>—Si —dijo y encontró lo que estaba buscando —Desde chiquita me apasiona sacar fotos a todo lo veo. Entonces mi madre me hizo estudiar.  
>—Eres bastante completa, cariño.<br>Sonrió por lo bajo y se acercó a mesa de la cocina. Dejó las fotos ahí y buscó algo dentro de una de las cajoneras. Chocolate.  
>—Oye, el chocolate tiene leche —le dije.<br>—Es lo único que no he podido dejar. Los dulces me pueden y… creo que jamás en mi vida voy a poder dejarlos.  
>—Entonces no eres estrictamente vegetariana.<br>—No, no lo soy —admitió en un suspiro.  
>Reí por lo bajo y sin dejar de comer la manzana me acerqué hasta uno de los sillones y me tiré pesadamente en él. Tomé el control remoto y prendí la tele. Alcé mis piernas para estar más cómodo. Ella me miró realmente indignada. Se acercó a mí y con su mano bajó mis piernas del sillón.<br>— ¿Qué? —le dije ante su acusante mirada.  
>—Si en tu casa te gusta subir los pies en el sillón es tu problema, pero aquí no lo hagas.<br>Revoleé los ojos y posé mi mirada en la mesita que estaba frente a mí, había un montón de fotos allí también. Me senté bien y las tomé. Ella se sentó a mi lado.  
>—Eres buena —dije sin dejar de mirar las fotos.<br>—Eso intento —dijo.  
>Giré mi cabeza y miré sus labios<br>Realmente yo tenía ganas de besar a esta chica, era algo que me estaba volviendo loco.  
>No recuerdo bien cuando fue la última vez que yo quise besar a alguien tan desesperadamente. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color y se puso rápidamente de pie.<br>—Bueno, vamos. Ya tengo lo que necesitaba.  
>Vi como juntaba todo y caminaba hasta la puerta. Yo me quedé sentado en el sillón, se giró a verme.<br>— ¿Vamos? —preguntó.  
>—Por mí me quedaría —le dije.<br>—No sé con qué fin, pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Ahora levántate de ahí y vamos antes de que mi madre se ponga como loca —me dijo.  
>Sonreí y me puse de pie, salimos del edificio y nos subimos a la moto. Ahora ya tenía más confianza, por ende la note menos tensa que antes.<br>Mientras estábamos detenidos en uno de los semáforos fijé mi mirada en su brazo. Aun su piel estaba algo marcada. No le pregunte porque había sucedido todo.  
>—Oye —le hablé — ¿Por qué Redmond se puso así?<br>—Por sus estúpidos celos —contestó con exasperación.  
>— ¿Celos? —dije.<br>—Sí, Pete es muy celoso. Esa fue una de las principales causas por las que lo dejé. Me trató de cualquiera por estar llevándoles una bandeja con comida a ustedes.  
>—Oh, pobre imbécil —dije divertido.<br>—Yo creo que tiene serios problemas, pero gracias a Dios se cómo manejarlo.  
>—Sí, ya lo creo —dije en una pequeña risa — ¿Te gusta actuar como damisela en apuros?<br>—No seas imbécil, si tú no hubieras llegado con tus aires de súper héroe estoy completamente segura de que yo sola pude haberlo puesto en su lugar.  
>— ¿No soy increíble cómo defensor? —pregunté orgulloso de mi mismo.<br>Soltó una divertida carcajada. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír de esa forma. Giró su cabeza y me miró sin dejar de reír.  
>—Eres demasiado pegado a ti, ¿no crees? —me dijo.<br>—Soy demasiado perfecto cariño, ese es el problema.  
>—Creo que tus padres tuvieron que haberte puesto Narciso —dijo y volvió su vista al frente.<br>Pronto llegamos a la puerta de un elegante edificio de oficinas. Ella se bajó y se giró a verme.  
>— ¿Este es el lugar? —le pregunté.<br>—Sí, estas son las oficinas de Pamela Puckett—dijo.  
>— ¿Ese no es el apellido de tu padre? —dije.<br>—Si —dijo ella y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —Pero mamá juró que iba a usar el apellido de mi padre hasta el día de su muerte.  
>—Oh, una mujer de carácter fuerte ¿verdad?<br>—Más bien yo diría que mi madre es una mujer demasiado perfeccionista y exigente con el mundo entero. Pero bueno, ya puedes irte.  
>— ¿Me estas echando?<br>—No, no es eso. Sino que ya no es necesario que te quedes.  
>— ¿Cómo vas a volver a tu casa? —pregunté.<br>—En un taxi —aseguró.  
>—Vamos cariño, déjame ser tu chofer hoy. Ya te dije que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.<br>Me miró por varios segundos y luego soltó un largo suspiro.  
>—Bueno está bien, entremos —dijo.<br>Dejé bien estacionada a Betty y entramos al extravagante edificio.  
>—Buenas tardes señorita Puckett—la saludó una de las recepcionistas.<br>—Buenas tarde Verónica—dijo la rubia— ¿Pam está arriba?  
>—Sí, está en dando indicaciones en la sesión de Cucci.<br>—Ya la imagino —dijo divertida.  
>Entramos en un ascensor y marcó el piso 20.<br>—Es bastante alto —dije.  
>—Sí, mamá fue un poco exagerada al comprar esto. Pero ella es así.<br>Llegamos y bajamos. Miré a mí alrededor y este lugar era el sueño de cualquier hombre sobre la tierra.  
>Las modelos iban y venían en trajes de baño o vestidos muy cortos. Piernas largas y traseros firmes por todos lados. Nada podía ser mejor que eso.<br>— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? Vas a llenar el edificio de baba —me dijo con tono celoso.  
>— ¿Me pareció a mí o eso sonó como a celos?<br>— ¡No seas ridículo! —Me contestó —Solo trata de no resbalarte con tu baba.  
>Reí por lo bajo y la seguí cuando entró en una de las puertas.<br>—Al fin llegas, dios mío —dijo una mujer bien vestida, algo más alta que la rubia.  
>Sam era muy parecida a ella, pero sus ojos eran diferentes.<br>—Ya estoy aquí —dijo ella —Y aquí tienes las fotos.  
>—A ver —dijo y comenzó a revisarlas —Ay eres increíble, por eso eres mi hija — Sam revoleó los ojos y por primera vez desde que entramos, su madre, posó sus ojos en mí — ¿Quién es él? —le preguntó. Sam me miró —Ay, ¿no me digas que me hiciste caso y dejaste definitivamente al imbécil de Pete y estas saliendo con este niño?<br>— ¡Mamá! ¿Podrías por favor comportarte? —dijo nerviosa. —No, no estoy saliendo con él. Él es Freddie, un… compañero de la Universidad. Se ofreció a traerme.  
>—Un gusto señora Puckett—dije lo más cordial del mundo.<br>—No me trates de señora. No soy una anciana, dime Pam—me dijo.  
>—Está bien, Pam—dije divertido.<br>—Bueno, ya está todo. ¿Necesitas algo más? —le preguntó Sam.  
>—No hija, nada más. Gracias.<br>—No es nada. Y por favor, no estés llamando a papá para refregarle que yo hago cosas por ti. Se pone insoportable.  
>— ¿Desde cuándo yo hago eso? —le preguntó, verdaderamente, fingiendo sorpresa.<br>—Por Dios mamá, siempre lo haces —la acusó la rubia.  
>—Sabes que tu padre se lo merece. Se cree el dueño del mundo, es un pobre infeliz que se va a quedar solo por el resto de su vida.<br>—Lo que digas —dijo Sam y se dispuso a irse.  
>—Oye niño —me llamó. Ambos nos giramos a verla —Podías ser un muy buen modelo.<br>Se acercó a mí y palmeó mi hombro derecho. Reí por lo bajo y vi como Sam se ponía roja de la rabia.  
>—No lo creo Pam—dije divertido —No tengo el target para serlo.<br>—Pero ¿Por qué?  
>—Yo sé que soy perfecto, lo veo todos días cuando me miró al espejo. Pero el mundo de la moda no es lo mío.<br>—Ay que modesto eres —dijo riendo por lo bajo.  
>—Trato de serlo en lo que me concierne.<br>—Piénsalo bien, podrías ganar mucho dinero. Eres un chico muy bonito.  
>— ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto Pamela! —Habló Sam detrás de nosotros —No cambias más.<br>Salió de allí rápidamente. Me giré a ver a Pam.  
>—Fue un gusto conocerte, ahora sé de dónde ha salido tan bonita la muchacha —dije sonriendo.<br>—Si, en eso salió a mí. Pero de carácter es igual a su padre.  
>—Ya lo creo —dije y salí de allí para buscar a Sam.<br>La divisé a punto de subirse en el ascensor. Apresuré mi paso y puse mi mano frente a la firme puerta de acero, haciendo que se volviera a abrir. Me miró con ojos venenosos. Me metí y dejé que la puerta se cerrara. No dije nada y ella tampoco lo hizo. Llegamos a planta baja y sin siquiera mirarme salió. La seguí. Salimos fuera del edificio y vi como levantaba su brazo para tomar un taxi. Me acerqué a ella.  
>—Vamos ¿estás enojada? —le pregunté.<br>—Déjame en paz —dijo sin mirarme.  
>Tomé su brazo con cuidado e hice que me mirara.<br>— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?  
>—Que mi madre se comporte de esa manera —dijo nerviosa —Y que personas como tú le sigan su jueguito estúpido. Ya no tiene 17 años, creo que es una mujer adulta con varias décadas encima.<br>—Eres cruel —dije divertido.  
>—No, soy realista —me dijo.<br>—Bueno, señorita realidad, no creo que sea necesario que te tomes un taxi. Yo voy a llevarte.  
>—No quiero.<br>—Eres caprichosa.  
>—Sí, y a mucho orgullo.<br>— ¿Vas a dejar que te lleve? —pregunté.  
>Me miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos.<br>—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro.  
>Nos subimos a la moto y pronto llegamos a la puerta de su casa. Se bajó y se giró a verme.<br>—Sana y salva —dije.  
>—Muchas gracias por todo, Freddie —me dijo.<br>—No, no tienes porque. Ahora me debes la salida del viernes.  
>Arrugó levemente la nariz y me miró.<br>— ¿Tú crees Fredward, enserio? —dijo como queriendo que eso no pasara —Esta bien, acepto.  
>—Y si, no te quedaba otra.<br>— ¿Y a dónde vas a llevarme?  
>—Podemos ir al cine, luego a cenar y luego…<br>— ¿Y luego qué?  
>—Y luego te dejo en tu casa.<br>—Ah, me parece bien.  
>—Perfecto, entonces mañana arreglamos todo cariño —dije y le guiñé un ojo.<br>—Me parece bien —repitió. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que ya no chillaba cuando le decía cariño.  
>—Oye, ¿ya no te molesta que te llame cariño? —pregunté.<br>—Si me molesta, pero creo que es una pérdida de mi tiempo decirte que no lo hagas, cuando igualmente vas a hacerlo —me dijo.  
>—Estás en lo correcto.<br>Rio por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Vi como entraba y decidí prender marcha hacia la mía. Llegué y entré, eso era lo mejor de vivir solo, nadie estaba allí para molestarme y reprocharme cosas. Me senté en el sillón y prendí la tele. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
>— ¿Hola? —dije al atender.<br>— ¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó. Me tensé al escucharlo.  
>—Haciendo unas cosas —contesté.<br>—Bueno, no importa. Llamo para decirte que el viernes tenemos una fiesta muy importante a la que debemos ir los dos.  
>— ¿Es necesario Jeremy?<br>—Muy necesario Freddie, necesito que la sociedad te vea como el futuro heredero de la firma. Tienes que estar ahí.  
>Recordé lo de la cita con Sam y maldije por lo bajo. Suspiré levemente.<br>—Está bien, no me queda otra. ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunte.  
>—Mañana llegó, estoy en Paris.<br>—Mañana te llamo.  
>—Okey, adiós.<br>—Adiós —dije y colgué.  
>Al día siguiente la Universidad se me hizo más tediosa de lo normal, mi padre ya me había arruinado la semana diciéndome que el viernes tenía que ir a la maldita fiesta de la alta sociedad. Ir a ese lugar a aparentar algo que verdaderamente no soy. Ir a soportar a toda esa gente suspicazmente perfecta. Mi cita con la rubia quedó en stand by, ya que a ella también se le presentó un compromiso importante para esa noche.<br>Hoy es jueves, y adivinen que. Adelanté mi cita de esta semana a hoy en la noche. La chica había aceptado encantada salir conmigo hoy. Y no esperaba menos.  
>—Oye, ¿Vas a salir esta noche? —me preguntó Gibby.<br>Me giré a verlo mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Brad. Nos sentamos y él nos miró.  
>—Sí, esta noche tengo acción —dije sonriendo triunfalmente.<br>— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Brad.  
>—Muchachos, no voy a decirlo —les dije.<br>— ¿Y qué pasó con Sam? —dijo Gibby.  
>—Sam… tranquilos, antes del martes que viene ya habrá pasado por mi cama.<br>—De eso no estamos muy seguros, amigo —dijo Gibby palmeando mi hombro.  
>—Me temo que vas a darnos 400 dólares. Y gracias a eso tendré los cigarros del mes pagados —acotó Brad.<br>—Ya verán que si —aseguré. Sam se acercó a nosotros.  
>— ¿Qué hacen? —nos preguntó.<br>—Decíamos que la semana que viene Freddie nos tendrá que dar 400 dólares a cada uno de nosotros —le contó Brad.  
>— ¿A si? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella.<br>—Porque aposto algo con nosotros y estamos completamente seguros de que no ganara.  
>Sam rio por lo bajo y me miró.<br>— ¿Se puede saber en qué lío andas? —Me preguntó —Escuche a la loca de Nora diciendo que ibas a salir con una tal…Shannon. Estaba como loca.  
>—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando —dije haciéndome el tonto.<br>Bradley y Gibson me miraron picaros.  
>—Tendrías que tener un poco más de consideración. Algún día, alguna de todas las chicas con las que sales va decidir matar a otra por tu culpa —me dijo y se puso de pie —Los veo luego chicos, tengo que hacer unas cosas.<br>Se fue, dejándonos solos.  
>—Ella tiene razón Alfredo —me habló Gibson—Algún día vas arrepentirte de todo lo malo que has hecho.<br>—Y ha hablado el santo de los santos —acotó Somers.  
>Reí por lo bajo al ver como comenzaban a discutir. Pero trate de llevar mis pensamientos a otro lado, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.<br>La noche llegó llego y la hora de mi cita también. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el restaurante de un lujoso hotel en el centro de la cuidad. Yo tenía algunos contactos por ahí, así que siempre conseguía un buen lugar y la mejor atención.  
>Moví su silla para que ella se sentara.<br>—Muchas gracias —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
>Le devolví el gesto y me senté frente a ella.<br>— ¿Qué quieres beber? —le pregunté.  
>—Lo que tú quieras —dijo y sentí el roce de uno de sus pies sobre mi pierna.<br>La miré y me hizo un gesto con las cejas.  
>—Pidamos champaña —dije.<br>Uno de los mozos se acercó a nosotros y pedimos la cena y la bebida. Hice todo lo posible por mostrarme lo más interesado del mundo en su vacía platica. Era una tortura tener que pasar por esto.  
>—Entonces yo le dije que no era necesario que se tiñera de nuevo, porque el color que tenía combinada perfectamente con su color de piel y…<br>—Shannon—la llamé haciendo que dejara de hablar. Me miró.  
>— ¿Si? —dijo.<br>— ¿No te gustaría subir? —le pregunté.  
>Ya no podía ser cordial y seguir escuchándola. Arqueó una de sus cejas.<br>— ¿Arriba?  
>—Si – dije por lo bajo y me acerque un poco más a ella —Es linda la habitación.<br>Ella mordió su labio y me miró picara.  
>—Está bien, vamos —dijo y se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice.<br>Fuimos en busca de las llaves y me detuve antes de subir en el ascensor.  
>—Ve yendo linda, enseguida te alcanzo —le dije al oído y palmeé su trasero para que caminara.<br>La vi subirse al ascensor y desaparecer de ahí. Solté un cansado suspiró.  
>¡Por dios tenía que quitármela un segundo de encima! Me acerqué al mozo y le pedí la cuenta. Luego me dirigí al bar, necesitaba tomar algún trago para tratar de no pensar tanto.<br>De alguna manera me sentía extraño…..bastante extraño.  
>— ¿Qué le sirvo? —me preguntó el hombre del bar.<br>—El trago más fuerte que tengas —le dije.  
>Asintió y se alejó de mí para prepararlo. Enseguida puso un vaso con un liquidó color rojo frente a mí. Miré al hombre y miré el vaso.<br>—Es lo más fuerte que hay. Podría hacerte olvidar hasta cómo te llamas —dijo.  
>Sonreí y se lo agradecí por lo bajo. Creo que era lo que necesitaba. Cuando acabé el trago, pagué, me puse de pie y me armé de valor para subir y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.<br>Llegué al cuarto y entré, la luz estaba apagada. No la prendí, no quería hacerlo. Giré y divisé una sombra encima de la cama.  
>—Pensé que no vendrías más —me dijo.<br>No dije nada y solo me acerqué a la cama. Ella ya estaba en ropa interior, me encanta cuando me la hacen más fácil de lo que ya son.  
>Comencé a besar su cuello, para subir por su oreja. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y quitármela lo más rápido que podía. Me alejé de su cuello para mirarla y cuando lo hice me quedé quieto.<br>La que estaba debajo de mí no era Shannon. Sus azules ojos abrazaron los míos. Era Sam. Me incliné y tomé su boca casi desesperado.  
>Ella metió sus manos debajo de la camisa y logró quitármela. Bajé mi mano y acaricie una de sus piernas. Gimió levemente.<br>Sentí como sus manos llegaban a mis pantalones. Me alejé de apenas de su boca.  
>—Sam… —susurré su nombre. Me detuve al darme cuenta de que la nombré.<br>Entonces me alejé de ella para mirarla, y la imagen de Sam se esfumó en un segundo. La castaña era de nuevo la que estaba frente a mí.  
>—No, no pasa nada. Continuemos, solo fue un… desliz —dijo agitada y se acercó de nuevo a mi boca y me volvió a besar —Solo quiero darte placer, Freddie. Y estoy completamente segura de que tú puedes dármelo.<br>Me alejé de ella y la miré. La rubia jamás diría una cosa así. Repentinamente sentí que no podía seguir con eso. Le sonreí levemente.  
>— ¿Puedes esperarme un segundo linda? Voy a traer algo especial para ti —le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acomodaba la ropa.<br>—Pero… ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó sentándose en la cama.  
>—Juro que no me tardo nada, la sorpresa va a encantarte —dije y terminé de vestirme. Tomé mi abrigó y salí de allí.<br>Bajé por las escaleras y salí a la calle, comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Busqué en mi bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo prendí. Creo que finalmente voy a tener que terminar aceptando que mis amigos tienen razón cuando me dicen que no discrimino a ninguna. Yo no sé qué pasó conmigo, pero simplemente no pude seguir adelante. Fue bastante rara la sensación de imaginarme a Sam.  
>Creo que el trago me influenció más de lo que debía.<br>Pero fue más real de lo que pareció. Creo que si ella no hubiera hablado, yo aún estaría allí. Voy a tener que replantearme un poco más mis próximas citas. Creo que andar saliendo solo por un par de horas de placer [si es que a eso se le puede llamar placer] no vale la pena.  
>Más si eso luego va a traerme más problemas que placeres. Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi casa, y sin seguir dando vueltas me tiré a la cama para intentar dormir.<br>"—Ay, y ahora sales con tu parte poética. Eres tan predecible. Con razón tienes a todas esas huecas a tus pies. Un par de palabras bonitas, y la noche asegurada ¿No es cierto?  
>—En verdad hermano, no discriminas a ninguna.<br>—Algún día alguien van a darte una lección, Freddie."  
>Sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza y cada vez me hacían pensar un poco más.<strong><strong>

**¡Hey! ¿Pensaban que se acostaría con Sam? No es tan fácil. Es todo por este capítulo. Lo siento si se me escapo alguna cosa chueca por ahí, ando apurada XP de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews a: ****Dai Kirin-Chan, Only-Seddie, Rino Takeru, SEDDIEnto, eva-seddiexsiempre, The96TCM, Arcangel Sakura 35, katedal y principalmente seddielovenathan.**

**Ahora si mi explicación por la cual he estado desanimada es que muchas personas ya no actualizan sus fics, además mucha gente se ha ido de por el fin de iCarly, es más, fue desde que Freddie empezó a comportarse como un idiota con Sam. Lo cual DESMOTIVA :P son muy pocas las actualizaciones que hacen ahora, se olvidan de Seddie T_T' **

**Pero juro, por la garrita, que mañana mismo (que no tengo clases) subo otro capítulo :3 **

**Ahora les dejo….****  
>ADELANTO:<br>**— ¿Y chicas como tú? ¿Qué clase de hombres buscan?  
>— ¿Hombres como yo?<br>—Hija, quiero que conozcas al señor Fredward Benson, Fredward, ella es mi bella hija Samantha.  
>—Se ve muy bella esta noche señorita Puckett.<br>—Juguemos a las veinte preguntas.  
>— ¿Puedo besarte?<br>— ¿Podrás dormir esta noche sin haberlo intentado?  
>—Cariño, pensé que estabas dormida<br>— ¿Aquí están los 400 dólares de la apuesta que hicimos por Sam, verdad? 

**Pd: Se que tal vez ya nadie leerá o dejara review xD pero seguiré publicando aunque sea por una persona, la cual es muy importante **


	8. Chapter 7

**¡Wepa! Yo aquí y ustedes ps allá e_e bueno, bueno, ya estoy aquí, como lo prometí. Así que no los entretengo más y abajo respondo reviews :3  
>iCarly… aun NO es mío…pero pronto, Dan Schneider (I'm watching you ¬.¬)<br>ACLARO: Este historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación. Están avisados para que luego no vengan y me digan que soy roba historias :D  
>AVISO: Es una historia OOC y AU, si no te gusta, sigue participando, nosotros te llamamos =)<br>NOTA: Toda la historia será contada por Freddie, los que estén entre comillas ("") son recuerdos y recuerden que el apellido de Pete es Redmond y el de Brad es Somers…según xD**

**Peligrosa Obsesión  
>Capitulo 7<br>**Me desperté a causa del maldito despertador que Gibby me había obligado a tener. Giré sobre el colchón y estiré mi mano para apagarlo. Volví a girar para mirar al techo. Mi cabeza se estaba partiendo, si no me equivoco logré dormir lo mismo que nada. Toda la noche mi conciencia se encargó de que mi persona se sintiera verdaderamente mal.  
>Me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y salí para cambiarme. Tomé un poco de café y salí en mi moto para otro maldito día en ese infierno. Recordé que hoy es la maldita fiesta de mi padre. ¡Demonios, nada podía ser peor!<br>Llegué y me encontré con Brad y Gibson esperándome para entrar. Sin quitarme los anteojos me acerque a ellos. Somers me miró bien.  
>—Uuuh, esa es cara de haber tenido mal sexo —aseguró Somers.<br>—Te equivocas Brad, esa es cara de no haber llegado al coito —dijo Gibby.  
>Me quité los anteojos y los miré asesinamente, para luego gruñirles por lo bajo. No estaba de humor para soportar sus teorías y burlas.<br>—Creo que si las miradas mataran, ya estaríamos muertos Gibbo —dijo Brad.  
>Los volví a fulminar con la mirada. Maldito si seguía provocándome no iba a terminar bien. Gibson se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Comenzamos a caminar hacia las malditas clases, me adelante un poco, pero podía escucharlos perfectamente.<br>—Amigo, ¿recuerdas que Freddie perteneció al equipo de lucha en la secundaria? —le preguntó Gibby por lo bajo.  
>—Si —se limitó a decir Somers.<br>—También, ¿recuerdas cuando peleaba en los bares?  
>—Aja —respondió Brad.<br>— ¿Y recuerdas que peleó con Griffin y lo venció limpiamente?  
>Giré un poco la cabeza para mirarlos y Brad miró nervioso a Gibby.<br>—Sí, lo recuerdo.  
>—Entonces no insistamos más, ciertamente no somos Griffin. No creo que tengamos tanta suerte si continuamos —dijo él. Llegamos al salón y era una de las pocas veces en las que llegábamos temprano.<br>Miré a mí alrededor y Shannon no estaba. Gracias a dios no estaba. Me senté en la última fila y logré hacer que mi cabeza se fuera de aquel lugar. La clase de Historia Universal comenzó, era tan tediosa aquella clase.  
>La puerta del salón se abrió y ella entró. Me senté derecho para mirarla, y a mi cabeza vino lo de ayer. Habérmela imaginado mientras estaba con otra era algo poco común en mí.<br>—Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde —se disculpó.  
>La profesora la disculpó y ella miró a su alrededor para buscar un asiento. El único lugar que quedaba era el que estaba a mi lado. Intentó buscar otro lugar, pero nada la salvaría de sentarse conmigo. Se acercó y con cuidado se sentó.<br>—Buen día —me saludó por lo bajo.  
>—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo —le dije. Se giró a verme.<br>—Uuuuh, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? —me preguntó.  
>—Exacto —dije.<br>Ella sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir lo que la profesora estaba diciendo. Miré con detenimiento cada movimiento que hacía su nariz al escribir. Llevó la punta de la lapicera a su boca para morder levemente la punta.  
>¡Oh dios, yo tengo que hacer algo para poder estar con esta chica!<br>Se giró a verme, y me encontró mirándola fijamente.  
>— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó.<br>—Nada, solo te miraba —contesté.  
>—Después puedo prestarte un poco de tapa ojeras, si quieres —me dijo algo divertida.<br>—Oh, que considerada que eres cariño.  
>—Lo sé —dijo orgullosa de ella misma y volvió a concentrarse en escribir.<br>La clase se me hizo lenta e interminable. Sam contribuía a ello, totalmente concentrada en lo que decían o escribían.  
>—Podemos salir mañana cariño —le hablé. Se giró a verme.<br>— ¿Mañana? —preguntó.  
>—Sí, ¿Por qué no?<br>— ¿Es necesario?  
>— ¿Cuál es el problema?<br>—El problema Fredward, es que… no quiero problemas —dijo divertida.  
>— ¿Problemas?<br>—Ya sabes de quien te estoy hablando. Nora.  
>—Oh, Nora—dije frustrado.<br>—De verdad tendrías que hablar con ella, está obsesionada contigo. Por un lado le tengo lastima, debe ser horrible enamorarse de alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo.  
>—Juro que yo jamás le di motivos para que se enamorara —me defendí.<br>—Freddie… chicas como ella se enamoran fácilmente de hombres como tú.  
>— ¿Hombres como yo?<br>—De pura palabra, pero cero compromisos —me dijo.  
>— ¿Y chicas como tú? ¿Qué clase de hombres buscan? —le pregunté.<br>Me miró fijo a los ojos y luego sonrió levemente.  
>—Chicas como yo buscan constantemente alguien que no sea posesivo y esté dispuesto a entregarse a una relación divertida y sana. Un hombre con el que puedas hablar de cualquier cosa y sentirte cómoda —me dijo.<br>— ¿Redmond no podía hacer eso?  
>—Al principio sí, pero luego se volvió insoportable.<br>—Yo soy un hombre con el que perfectamente puedes hablar —dije. Volvió a sonreír.  
>—Sí, lo imagino —dijo sarcástica —Eres el sapo imposible de transformar en príncipe.<br>El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir. Ella se puso de pie y antes de salir del todo se giró a verme.  
>—Por eso se enamoran ti, creen que pueden cambiarte —me dijo. La miré fijo —Pero eso, está totalmente fuera del alcance de sus manos.<br>Salió de allí dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. ¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? Yo no puedo sentirme mal por las palabras de una mujer poco común.  
>Poco común, eso es. Ella es diferente a las demás, o así la veo yo. Tal vez si le encuentro el parecido ya no voy a sentirme así.<br>La noche llegó y con ella la maldita fiesta. Terminé de vestirme en un costoso traje que me trajo mi padre de Paris. Parado frente al espejo me arreglé bien la corbata.  
>"— ¿Ves? Así es como se hace mi amor —ella tomó la corbata y comenzó a colocármela bien.<br>— ¿Así mami? —le pregunté.  
>—Uno para arriba, luego lo doblas por aquí y un tirón para abajo.<br>— ¿Cómo me veo?  
>—Perfecto, te ves hermoso."<br>Sacudí mi cabeza mientras dejaba que aquel recuerdo me atormentara. Volví mi vista al espejo y ya estaba listo. Tomé el peine y terminé de tirar todo mi cabello hacía atrás.  
>De verdad no podía hacerme cargo de que todas estuvieran muertas por mí. La verdad de todo está a la vista. Yo no soy el problema. El problema son todas ellas.<br>El timbre de mi casa sonó, de seguro ese era papá. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a atender. Abrí y el me miró bien.  
>— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó.<br>—Si —contesté.  
>Salimos de allí, nos subimos a uno de sus costosos coches, y partimos hacia otro de mis calvarios. Pronto llegamos, en todo el viaje no habíamos cruzado palabra. Mi relación con mi padre era así, solo hablábamos lo necesario.<br>Nos bajamos y entramos al gran salón. Miré a mi alrededor y toda la clase alta de la cuidad estaba allí. Empresarios, contadores, abogados, políticos y demás. Era hora de sacar mi faceta profesional y moralista. Nos acercamos a un grupo y mi padre comenzó a presentarme.  
>—Él es Fredward, mi único hijo y mi futuro heredero —habló sobre mí.<br>—Buenas noches, señores —saludé.  
>Pronto comenzó la charla de negocios, puse mi mejor cara de atención e intenté hacerlo.<br>Pero mi mirada se distrajo por la silueta de una pequeña mujer. Estaba de espaldas con un elegante vestido rojo, que dejaba a la vista la piel de su espalda. Tenía el cabello recogido, pero algunas mechas caían por los costados de su rostro. Y cuando giró, de verdad no pensé que era ella. Comenzó a caminar del brazo de un hombre bien vestido de unos 50 años. Estoy seguro que ese es su padre.  
>—Con permiso señores, enseguida regreso —me disculpé.<br>La seguí con cuidado, observándola de cerca. De alguna forma, que no sea presentándome yo mismo, tenía que hacer que ella me viera. Divisé como sonreía cordialmente a las personas que, el hombre con el que estaba, le presentaba.  
>Se veía condenadamente hermosa en ese vestido, rojo pasión. Largo hasta el suelo, marcaba con claridad las bellas curvas de su cuerpo. Y ver su espalda al descubierto, era una tentación en vivo y en directo.<br>Gracias a mis tontas compañeras de Universidad ya había logrado verla en ropa interior. Pero la idea de desnudes que me provocaba su vestido era aun mayor de lo que yo había visto. La vi alejarse de aquel hombre y entonces me acerqué a él.  
>—Perdón, ¿usted es el señor Puckett? —le pregunte. Se giró a verme.<br>—Sí, soy yo. Mucho gusto ¿usted es? —me preguntó.  
>—Mi nombre es Fredward Benson—me presenté.<br>— ¿Puede ser que tu padre sea Jeremy Benson? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
>—El mismo —dije. Sonrió y estiró su mano para que la tomara.<br>—Es un gusto conocerte, hijo. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre tu padre, sé que es un muy buen abogado.  
>—Si lo es, y es mi gran ejemplo a seguir. Espero algún día poder llegar a ser tan grande como él. —dije mintiendo descaradamente.<br>—Si tienes potencial y carisma, estoy seguro de que lo lograras —dijo divertido.  
>—Eso espero señor, ya que en algún futuro me tocara tomar mando del bufete de mi padre.<br>— ¿Tú padre está aquí? —me preguntó.  
>—Sí señor, se encuentra por allí —dije y lo señalé.<br>Giró y lo miró, volvió a mirarme.  
>—Oh, espera un segundo que voy a llamar a mi hija para que la conozcas —dijo.<br>¡Bingo! dije para mi fuero interno.  
>—Samantha, hija —la llamó.<br>Ella se encontraba de espaldas hablando con otra mujer. Se giró a verlo y cuando me divisó frunzo el ceño con gesto de asombro. Se despidió de la mujer y se acercó a nosotros. Hice todo lo posible por parecer sorprendido.  
>—Hija, quiero que conozcas al señor Fredward Benson—me presentó —Fredward, ella es mi bella hija Samantha.<br>—Es un gusto señorita —dije y tomé su mano para besarla cordialmente.  
>Ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba sin poder creerlo aun.<br>—Bueno, los dejo un segundo. Iré a hablar con tu padre Fredward—me dijo.  
>—Vaya tranquilo señor Puckett, yo cuidó de su hija.<br>Sonrió y palmeó mi espalda para luego irse. Clavé mis ojos en Sam, y ella me miró de arriba a abajo analizándome detenidamente.  
>— ¿Dónde quedó el sapo Marilynmansero? —me preguntó. Solté una leve carcajada — ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?<br>—Aquí es donde vengo siempre que necesito pensar —le dije. Me miró acusadoramente —Bueno, en realidad vengo porque mi padre tiene amigos importantes y siempre necesita de mi ayuda.  
>—O sea que era esto lo que tenías que hacer hoy —me dijo.<br>—Al parecer los dos teníamos que hacerlo —dije y la miré de los pies a la cabeza —Se ve muy bella esta noche señorita Puckett.  
>—Oh —dijo ella soltando una sonrisa — ¿Ahora eres todo un caballero?<br>—Siempre lo soy, ¿no lo cree?  
>—En realidad creo que te favorece el pelo hacia atrás. Se tiene mayor percepción del color de tus ojos.<br>— ¿Le gustan mis ojos? —pregunté sonriéndole levemente.  
>—Señor Benson, creo que a pesar de que este vestido de gala, lo marylinmansero no se le va con nada del mundo.<br>—Podríamos fingir que acabamos de conocernos —dije y me di la vuelta para luego volver a mirarla —Buenas noches señorita.  
>Tomé su mano para besarla de nuevo. Ella rio por lo bajo.<br>—Buenas noches señor… —dejó de hablar para seguirme el juego.  
>—Benson, o puede decirme Freddie.<br>Nos acercamos a una de las mesas donde había comida y cosas para tomar. Ella miró esporádicamente la mesa y soltó un frustrado suspiro.  
>— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté.<br>—Puedes creer que no tengan nada que no provenga de algún pobre animal —dijo  
>— ¿Estas segura? —dije y giré a ver la mesa.<br>Ella tenía razón, allí había de todo, pero nada no proveniente de algún animal.  
>—Son todos unos cerdos —dijo mirando a la gente —Presumiendo su dinero y poder, y riendo con una copa de Martini entre los dedos.<br>— ¿No te gusta esta gente?  
>—Para serte sincera, no. Pero toda mi vida he vivido entre ellos, y aun así no los tolero.<br>—Te entiendo, esta gente es demasiado irritante —le dije. Se giró a verme.  
>— ¿Vienes seguido verdad? —preguntó.<br>—Si —dije asintiendo.  
>—Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este. Y te aseguro que hubiese preferido quedarme en casa, mirando una película y comiendo helado.<br>Miré a nuestros padres y hablaban animadamente.  
>— ¿Crees que hagan algún negocio? —le pregunté.<br>—Quien sabe —dijo y los miró también — ¿Ese es tu padre?  
>—Sí, él es mi padre —dije en un suspiro.<br>—No te pareces mucho a él —me dijo. Giré a verla.  
>—No, me parezco más a mí…<br>Me miró esperando a que terminara de hablar. Sentí un pequeño nudo en el pecho, algo que me impedía poder hablar de ella.  
>— ¿A tu madre? —preguntó. Salí de mis pensamientos y la miré.<br>—Sí, si a ella —dije rápidamente. Miré hacia uno de los ventanales y la noche se veía bella. Sería bueno salir un poco —Oye, ¿salimos de aquí?  
>— ¿A dónde? —me preguntó confundida por mi repentino interés de salir de allí.<br>—Conozco este lugar, he venido antes. Tiene un muy bello jardín, podemos salir a caminar —le dije. Miró a su alrededor y volvió a mirarme.  
>—Está bien, vamos —me dijo.<br>Apoyé una mis manos en su espalda y la dirigí levemente hacia fuera. Salimos y la leve brisa goleó nuestros rostros. No hacía calor, ni frío. La noche en verdad era perfecta. Comenzamos a caminar, por lo que parecía un laberinto de enredaderas.  
>—Wow, esto es increíble —dijo mirando a su alrededor.<br>—El jardinero que hizo esto se merece una consideración —acoté —Juguemos a las veinte preguntas.  
>—Que sean cinco —dijo divertida.<br>— ¿Cinco? ¿Nada más cinco?  
>—Nada más —sonrió.<br>—Está bien, acepto tus condiciones. Comenzaré yo —acomodé mi garganta — ¿Te agrada haberte encontrado conmigo esta noche?  
>Rio por lo bajo y me miró de reojo.<br>—Ciertamente… no me molesta —dijo.  
>—Oh, eso es bueno —le dije y ambos reímos — ¿Playa o montaña?<br>—Depende —contestó.  
>— ¿De qué?<br>— ¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó.  
>— ¿La vas a contar como pregunta? —le dije. Sonrió.<br>—Si —dijo asintiendo.  
>—Eres tramposa —la acusé.<br>—Depende de la persona con la que vaya. Si estoy con amigas, prefiero ir a la playa. Y si estoy con alguien especial, preferiría ir a la montaña.  
>— ¿Por qué? —dije interesado en saber eso.<br>—Van cuatro, señor Benson —dijo divertida.  
>—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero prefiero saber —dije y la mire.<br>—Lo mejor de tener frío, es poder entrar en calor —me dijo.  
>Detuve mi paso y vi como caminaba. Se giró a verme y rio divertida.<br>— ¿Qué te sucede? —me preguntó.  
>Sonreí levemente y caminé hasta ella sin decir nada.<br>Seguimos caminando y divisé un bonito lugar, era una especie de cúpula rodeada de flores y plantas.  
>—Vamos allí —le dije y le di mi mano.<br>Ella me miró y con un poco de duda la tomó. Caminamos hasta allí y le di el paso para que pasara. Miró a su alrededor y luego me miró.  
>—Este lugar es hermoso —dijo.<br>—Como yo —afirmé. Me miró divertida —Y como tú por supuesto.  
>—Oh, que galante —dijo divertida.<br>—Si te pregunto si quieres bailar, ¿la tomas como pregunta? —le pregunté.  
>—No hay música —me dijo mientras trataba de no reír.<br>—Tenemos imaginación cariño —le dije por lo bajo.  
>Estiré mi brazo para que ella apoyara su mano en la mía. Rio quedamente y se acercó un poco a mí para tomar mi mano.<br>Con un leve movimiento coloqué mi mano en su espalda y la acerque rápidamente a mí. Me miró fijo a los ojos. Apoyó su otra mano sobre mi hombro.  
>Comencé a moverme de un lado para el otro, haciendo que ella también moviera un poco sus pies. De repente escuchamos como un poco de música llegaba hacia nuestros oídos. Giramos la cabeza y un grupo de músicos se encaminaba para tocar algo.<br>Sam sonrió y bajó la mirada algo sonrojada. Yo les agradecí a los muchachos con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza. Volví mi mirada a ella y busqué la suya.  
>Ella trataba de esquivarme, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que mirarme fijo a los ojos. Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras, provocaban que sus ojos fueran más profundos y cautivadores. Con la música a nuestro alrededor, una maravillosa noche estrellada y por supuesto mi inexplicable atractivo tenía todas las de ganar. Podía besarla…<br>— ¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó.  
>La hice girar una vez y la volví a acercar. Mi mano cosquilleo ante el contacto sublime que provocaba la piel desnuda de su espalda.<br>—En las casualidades de la vida —contesté.  
>— ¿Casualidades?<br>—Si —dije asintiendo — ¿No te parece una casualidad todo esto? El habernos encontrado en este lugar esta noche.  
>—Casualidad, destino o lo que sea. No creo en ninguno de ellos.<br>— ¿A no?  
>—No —dijo negando levemente con la cabeza —Para mí la vida es otra cosa. Cada uno va armando su propio camino, va tomando sus propias decisiones. Las cosas pasan porque nosotros queremos que así pasen.<br>— ¿Estas queriendo decirme que querías verme esta noche?  
>Rio por lo bajo y me miró.<br>—Te queda una pregunta —me dijo.  
>— ¿Puedo besarte?<br>Sus azules ojos se clavaron fijamente en los míos. Recorrí con mi mirada cada perfecta facción de su rostro, cada peligrosa curva de sus labios. Su boca estaba semiabierta. Yo solo debía inclinarme y atraparla.  
>—No —me contestó. Volví mi mirada a sus ojos.<br>— ¿Por qué no?  
>—Porque no.<br>Se alejó de mi agarre y salió de allí dejándome algo confundido. Miré en la dirección en la que estaba caminado, y a paso rápido casi estaba llegando a la entrada del salón, corrí detrás de ella y la alcancé. Tomé su brazo para hacerla girar y que me mirara.  
>—Lo siento, siento si te incomodé… no era mi intención. Pero no puedes culparme por querer besarte. No hubiera podido dormir, de no haberlo intentado.<br>—Tranquilo —me dijo —Por lo menos vas mejorando. Has preguntado y te has abstenido después de una negativa…  
>Ella giró para entrar.<br>—Sam espera —la llamé. Se giró a verme —Otra pregunta.  
>—Ya has hecho cinco, pero... bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?<br>— ¿Podrás dormir esta noche sin haberlo intentado? —le pregunté.  
>Ella solo me miró fijo y no habló durante unos cuantos segundos.<br>Pensé que en cualquier momento mi Freddie despreocupado y arrebatado iba a salir de mí, para tomarla de la cintura y besarla sin permiso, pero giró sobre ella misma y entró sin decir nada.  
>—Si —dije asintiendo levemente —Eso pensé. No podrás dormir esta noche.<br>Entré y vi cómo se acercaba a nuestros padres. Apresuré un poco mi paso y también me acerque a ellos.  
>—Oh, aquí estas hija —dijo el señor Puckett—Jeremy, ella es Samantha, mi hija.<br>—Mucho gusto Samantha —le habló él.  
>—El gusto es mío señor Benson —dijo ella.<br>—Él es mi hijo…  
>—Ya tuve el agrado de conocerlo —lo detuvo Greg. Mi padre me miró de reojo. Vi como Sam le decía algo al oído a su padre. Greg nos miró consecutivamente —Lo lamento señores, pero nosotros debemos retirarnos.<br>—Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Puckett—dijo mi padre.  
>—Igualmente, señor Benson—dijo él.<br>—Señorita —inclinó la cabeza ante Sam.  
>Ella bajó un poco la cabeza.<br>—Buenas noches —dijo ella y tomó el brazo de su padre para comenzar a caminar. Antes de alejarse del todo, giró su cabeza para entregarme una extraña mirada.  
>'Hay cariño, sé que te mueres de ganas por que vaya hacia ti y te bese como Dios manda' pensé sin dejar de mirarla.<br>— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? —me preguntó Jeremy haciendo que deje de mirar a mi rubia.  
>— ¿Linda chica, no crees? —le pregunté.<br>—Deja de hacerte el idiota. Contéstame lo que te pregunte.  
>—Solo estaba tomando un poco de aire, ¿está bien?<br>—Te estuve buscando, como un loco, te necesito para una importante charla de negocios.  
>—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí para salvar tu trasero.<br>Me miró con enojo y yo solo lo ignoré.  
>—Vamos —me dijo y nos acercamos a un grupo de personas que hablaba concentradamente.<br>Luego de la tediosa velada, yo regresé a mi casa, mientras que mi padre se fue a su departamento. Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé sobre el sillón, para luego sentarme en el mismo.  
>¡Maldito viernes solo en casa! Podría llamar a los chicos para que vinieran a hacerme compañía. Tomé mi celular y encontré un mensaje nuevo. Era de Gibby.<br>—Hermano, te conseguí lo que querías. El número de Sam.  
>Leí y solté una leve carcajada. Guardé el número de Sam y luego miré mis contactos. Nunca había tenido agendado el número de una mujer. No era mi costumbre. Bueno, pero esto era un caso especial. ¿Qué pasa si la llamo?<br>Escuché como sonaba una… sonaba otra, una más…  
>— ¿Hola? —me atendió.<br>—Cariño, pensé que estabas dormida —le dije. Guardó silencio unos segundos.  
>— ¿Freddie? —preguntó.<br>— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté haciéndome el galante.  
>—Eres el único estúpido que me dice cariño —aseguró. Yo reí — ¿Por qué tienes mi número?<br>— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me lo hubieras dado si te lo pedía?  
>—Mmmmm, sí o no se —contestó.<br>— ¿Dónde estás?  
>—En mi habitación, en mi casa.<br>— ¿Llegaste hace mucho?  
>—Hace bastante, si —dijo ella.<br>Reí por lo bajo y miré las puntas de mis pies.  
>— ¿No puedes dormir verdad? —dije al recordar mis palabras fuera del salón.<br>— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella.  
>— ¿Cómo porque? —dije yo.<br>—Sí, ¿Por qué dices que no puedo dormir?  
>—Porque no me dejaste besarte.<br>Escuché como reía divertida y me reí en mi fuero interno.  
>— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté.<br>—Tú lo eres —me dijo entre una risa —Juro que nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan, pero tan…  
>— ¿Lindo?<br>—Tan…  
>— ¿Hermoso?<br>—Egocéntrico —afirmó.  
>— ¿Lo soy?<br>—No sabes cuánto.  
>—Yo no diría egocéntrico —dije y me acosté en el sillón poniendo mi brazo libre detrás de mi cabeza —Más bien tengo un muy buen autoestima.<br>—Y una gran facilidad de palabra.  
>—Eso es una virtud.<br>—Ya lo creo, ya lo creo —dijo divertida — ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?  
>—Quería cerciorarme de mi teoría —le dije. La escuché comer algo — ¿Estás comiendo?<br>—Si —dijo con la boca llena —Helado.  
>— ¿A esta hora?<br>—Es rutina —aclaró —Siempre antes de dormir miró alguna película con un pote de helado en la mano. Y si la película es de amor, un paquete de pañuelos descartable.  
>— ¿Lloras?<br>—Si —dijo y soltó un suspiro —Hay películas que son… muy lindas.  
>Guardó silencio por varios segundos, y yo también lo hice. Solo escuchaba su leve respiración.<br>— ¿Mañana haces algo?  
>—No lo sé, quizás vaya a trabajar. Tengo que sacar las fotos del mes. Y debo ver a Pete…<br>— ¿Qué? —pregunté al escuchar su nombre.  
>—Sí, mañana iré a verlo a la tarde. Está engripado, y le prometí que iría a verlo.<br>—Aja, ahora también eres enfermera.  
>—No lo soy, pero debo admitir que soy muy buena cuidando gente.<br>— ¿Y qué pasó con el tema del otro día?  
>—Ya lo olvidé, además de que me pidió perdón.<br>—Perdonas fácil —le dije.  
>—No, soy bastante rencorosa. Pero cuando su perdón viene de corazón, si lo hago.<br>Escuché como bostezaba.  
>— ¿Tienes sueño? —pregunté.<br>—Ahora si —dijo en medio de un bostezo —Bueno Benson, me voy a dormir. Te veo el lunes. Adiós.  
>Colgó el teléfono dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Te veo el lunes.<br>¡Mierda! Tendré que darles a esos dos perros sus 400 dólares.  
>¡Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que ponerme a una difícil en el camino? ¿Acaso no soy un buen cristiano? Me puse de pie y caminé hasta mi habitación. Me saqué aquel molesto traje y me puse cómodo para dormir. Me acosté en la cama mirando fijamente al techo.<br>"— ¿Playa o montaña? —pregunté.  
>—Depende —contestó.<br>— ¿De qué?  
>— ¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó.<br>— ¿La vas a contar como pregunta? —le dije. Sonrió.  
>—Si —dijo asintiendo.<br>—Eres tramposa.  
>—Depende de la persona con la que vaya. Si estoy con amigas, prefiero ir a la playa. Y si estoy con alguien especial, preferiría ir a la montaña.<br>— ¿Por qué?  
>—Van cuatro, señor Benson.<br>—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero prefiero saber.  
>—Lo mejor de tener frío, es poder entrar en calor."<br>Sonreí levemente al recordar su interesante respuesta. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir.

Me desperté por un terrible sonido que vibraba y sonaba al lado de mi oreja. Gruñí frustrado y giré sobre el colchón para tomarlo. Lo acerqué a mi oído.  
>— ¿Hola? —dije con voz rasposa ya que recién me despertaba.<br>—Suripanta, ¿estabas durmiendo? —me preguntó él.  
>— ¿Y tú qué crees Brad?<br>—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó —No pensé que estarías dormido a estas horas.  
>— ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunté, mientras me sentaba en la cama.<br>—Son las 12 —dijo.  
>— ¿Las 12?<br>—Sí, si y no digas que eso es temprano, porque no lo es. Mueve tu maldito trasero y ven a abrirnos la puerta, que el maldito café me está quemando las manos —me dijo Gibby.  
>— ¡Ya voy! —me quejé y colgué el teléfono.<br>Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación, caminé por el pasillo y llegué a la puerta. La abrí y ellos dos estaban allí parados. Giré y volví a caminar hasta la habitación, me volví a tirar en la cama.  
>— ¡Oye! ¿Dónde están las tazas? —me preguntó desde la cocina Gibson.<br>— ¡Por ahí! —le respondí cerrando de nuevo mis ojos.  
>Escuché como la puerta se volvió a abrir, de seguro esa era Rose. Mi nana.<br>Rose me cuida desde que tengo memoria, y es la que se encarga de mantener limpio mi departamento los fines de semana.  
>—Buen día muchachos —escuché su dulce voz.<br>—Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Brad.  
>—Bien pequeño —le contestó ella — ¿Quieren que les prepare el desayuno?<br>—Si, por favor —imploró Gibby.  
>— ¿Dónde está Freddie? —escuché que preguntaba por mí.<br>—Nos abrió la puerta y volvió a acostarse —me acusó Somers.  
>— ¡Karl! ¡Levántate ahora mismo! —me llamó por mi segundo nombre, y solo lo hacía cuando elevaba la voz conmigo. Sino siempre era su pequeño Freddie.<br>Sin abrir los ojos me puse de pie y bostezando salí de la habitación. Un olor a medialunas recién hechas entró por mi nariz. Me acerque hasta Rose y la abrace por la espalda.  
>—Buen día, nana —le dije y besé su cabeza.<br>—Buenas tardes diría yo —me reprochó, mientras yo saludaba con un apretón de manos a mis amigos, y me sentaba en la mesada frente a ella.  
>—No es tan tarde —dije mirando el reloj, que apenas marcaba las 12:20 del mediodía.<br>Ayer me había costado dormir, más de lo que deseaba pensando en… ella. Tomé una de las medialunas que mi nana había traído y le di un mordisco. Ella me miró.  
>— ¿Te has lavado la cara? —me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza — ¡Ni siquiera has entrado al baño Karl Benson! ¡Ahora mismo, ve…!<br>—Bueno —dije con la boca llena y me puse de pie para ir al baño. Escuché como esos dos se reían por lo bajo —Ustedes, vengan.  
>Miraron a Rose y luego me miraron a mí, caminé y me siguieron. Entré al baño y ellos dos se apoyaron en la puerta, mientras veían como me lavaba la cara y los dientes.<br>— ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —me preguntó Gibby.  
>—Igual que siempre —contesté —Solo gente importante y aburrida…<br>El sonido de su risa, retumbo en mi cabeza.  
>— ¿No había nada interesante, nada… apetecible?<br>—Ah si —hablé haciéndome el que recién lo recordaba —Me encontré con Sam.  
>— ¿Con Sam? —dijo asombrado Brad.<br>— ¿Y qué pasó? —dijo Gibson.  
>—Nada, solo hablamos un poco… Es una chica muy inteligente, a comparación con todas aquellas mujeres de la Universidad, ella si tiene temas del cual hablar.<br>Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación. Ellos entraron detrás de mí, busqué una cosa y me giré a verlos. Estiré mi mano y les entregué dinero. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, y Gibby lo tomó con cuidado.  
>— ¿Qué es esto? —me preguntó el.<br>—Dinero —le dije.  
>—Ya lo sé, pero ¿para qué nos das esto? —preguntó de nuevo él, mientras Bradley tomaba la plata y la contaba.<br>—Aquí hay 1000 dólares —aseguró al instante Somers.  
>—Repártanlos entre los dos —les dije y miré sus rostros desconcertados —Ahí está el dinero de algunas cosas que les debía y de…<br>Dejé de hablar, ya que me costaba admitir aquello.  
>—Espera un segundo —me detuvo Gibby.<br>— ¿Aquí están los 400 dólares de la apuesta que hicimos por Sam, verdad?  
>—Si —dije por lo bajo.<br>— ¿Pero si la apuesta caducaba el lunes? —Dijo Brad y me miró —Oh, ya se… Ya sabes de ante mano que no vas a poder con ella.  
>Lo miré exasperado. Ellos dos rieron y chocaron sus manos para luego guardar el dinero en sus billeteras.<br>— ¿Qué pasó Benson? —Me habló Gibson con una enorme sonrisa — ¿La chica es más complicada de lo que creías?  
>—Es más inteligente de lo creía —le aclaré.<br>Salimos del cuarto y nos acercamos a Rose que ya tenía todo el desayuno preparado. Nos sentamos en la mesada y ella nos puso una taza de café a cada uno.  
>— ¿Quién es Sam? —preguntó. La miré mientras tomaba café.<br>—Una chica de la Universidad —le contestó Brad.  
>—Nada importante —agregué.<br>— ¿Apostaste algo por ella? —me dijo mirándome fijo.  
>—Si —miré a mis amigos, que solo miraban para otro lado —Pero… aposté que ella no tenía novio, y si lo tiene.<br>—Por lo que sea, sabes que no es correcto apostar… vas a volverte un jugador compulsivo —dijo ella.  
>—Nana, me conoces y sabes que no sería capaz. Es solo algo entre nosotros.<br>—Si Rose, tranquila… no dejaremos que el pequeño Freddie se vuelva un adicto al juego —la consoló Brad.  
>Terminamos de desayunar y me fui a bañar, mientras Gibby y Brad se quedaron en la cocina ayudando a Rose. Me di una refrescante ducha y me cambié, rápidamente. Algo cayó al suelo, me agaché a ver y era mi celular. Lo tomé.<br>"—No lo sé, quizás vaya a trabajar. Tengo que sacar las fotos del mes. Y debo ver a Pete…"  
>Hoy iría a lo de su madre para hacer las fotos del mes…<br>"—Oye niño, podías ser un muy buen modelo…"  
>Las palabras de Pam llegaron a mi cabeza. ¡Oh, ya se! Iré a verla para que me de trabajo allí y de paso podré ver a la rubia en su lugar de trabajo.<br>Salí de la habitación y miré la hora. Ya era la 1 de la tarde, tenía que darme prisa.  
>— ¿Qué haremos hoy? —me preguntó Bradley.<br>—No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo que ir a un lugar —le dije mientras tomaba las llaves de mi moto.  
>— ¿Nos vas a dejar? —dijo Gibson.<br>—Si mi vida —dije burlonamente, como si le estuviera hablando a una chica —Tengo otras cosas que hacer…  
>—No seas idiota —me amenazó.<br>—Ya, ya —dije divertido —A la noche los veo, y vamos al bar a jugar un poco…  
>—Está bien suripanta —me dijo Brad —Ve a hacer travesuras…<br>Me acerqué a Rose y besé su cabeza.  
>—Adiós nana.<br>—Adiós pequeño, cuídate —me dijo.  
>—Siempre lo hago —dije y salí de allí.<br>Busqué mi moto y me subí en ella para ir a aquel lindo lugar, en busca de un poco de diversión. Llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba, me bajé y caminé hasta dentro. La mujer de recepción me miró bien, y su boca quedó como abierta.  
>¿Lo ven? ¿Ven lo que causo en cada lugar al que entro?<br>—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó.  
>Me quité mis anteojos de aviador, y la miré con una pequeña sonrisa.<br>—Necesito ver a la señora Pamela Puckett—le dije.  
>— ¿Tienes una cita? —dijo.<br>—Linda, no necesito citas para ver a Pam—dije con toda la confianza del mundo —Levanta ese teléfono y dile que soy Freddie, el amigo de su hija.

***_* sha, sha, sha, ya me tengo que ir xD así que se los dejo hasta ahí :3 además es muchito ¬.¬ y hubiera quedado más largo. ¿Quieren saber qué hará Freddie en el lugar de trabajo de Sam? O.O entonces…**

**ADELANTO:**  
>— ¿No me digas que lo has pensado y vas modelar para mí?<br>—Entonces, bienvenido a las agencias de modelaje Puckett  
>— ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>—Aquí trabajo —  
>— ¡No voy a trabajar con él aquí! ¡Quiero que se vaya!<br>— ¿Puedo solicitar un ascenso? Me gustaría ser su jefe  
>—Ve a cambiarte y ven para hacer unas fotos con Freddie.<br>— ¡Mira como me hace el trasero!

**Y eso no es nada :O así que… el próximo capítulo si puedo lo subo el sábado para no hacerles esperar mucho :D **

**Responderé reviews! :3**

**Nicole26Seddie: **Créeme eres mucho :3 y si, fue en *Planeta Seddie* de hecho ahí ya la termine x) pero buaaano dejare que la vuelvas a leer xD y por cierto, gracias por hacerlo! ñ.ñ abrazos psicológicos muy frios…. Tengo frio :P

**seddielovenathan: ** Hey! Qué bueno que te guste, eso me gusta xD y ahora ya no la extrañaras tanto, estaré actualizando seguido :3 gracias por seguir esta adaptación

**eva-seddieporsimpre; **En verdad sí, es feo que ya nadie recuerde a seddie, son muy pocos los escritores que se esfuerzan y ya casi nadie está aquí, esta historia está en 2 paginas, en la mía y en otra que es de donde la saco para adaptarla, lo curioso es que siempre he dicho que es una adaptación pero aun así hay gente que al parecer no lo entiende :P gracias por el review! :3

**diananarahyuga: **Bienvenida a los fics seddie :3 espero y te guste el resto de la historia :D Gracias por el review ñ.ñ espero y sigas comentando

**AquaGirl: **Qué bueno que te guste! Y no te preocupes, seguiré subiendo muy seguido :3 TE AMO! xD ok no e_e bueno si xD gracias!

**GRACIAS por los favoritos y por seguirme :3 tengo unos song-fics en mente pero en no se permiten… PERO… no me importa e_e igual los subiré, ya será de alguien que me denuncie y será su problema :P pero lo hare xD**

**Ahora sí, me voy!**

**Chau Chau!**


End file.
